


Beauty and the Beast

by solar317



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-05-12 02:16:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 34,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5649958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solar317/pseuds/solar317
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shots</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Best Wedding

**Wedding Reception.**

The Miami Beach EDITION.

The SandBox.

 

_The recap video for their wedding preparation is now played on the large screen set up at their barefoot reception space under the stars._

It was edited incredible fast by their wedding photography crew, who had been filming and collecting previous video clips until the wedding ceremony started. By the time the group photo shootings for the newlyweds, their family and friends were done, the first recap video was ready to go, and the crew already started to work on the full recap video for the entire wedding.  

_It starts with a short video clip of the younger forward’s first practice with the national team._

_And then, the goal celebrations the forward duo did together, the medals they won together, and the trophies they lifted together._

_And then, the trips they had off-season, the dog park playing on sunny days, the selfies they took on holidays, the surprised face of the long-hair woman when the short-hair one showed up at the doorsteps, the snores of an exhausted human and a drooling bulldog recorded in a late afternoon nap, the angry face of the taller woman after pranks turning to a small smile when the shorter one leaned up and tugged at her hair…..._

_And then, the bride slips the engagement ring on her finger.  
_ _A solitaire ring in platinum, set with a 0.7 carat brilliant-cut central diamond._

 _And then, a closeup to the wedding bands._  

 _The wedding bands are from the Liens collection by CHAUMET._  
_One is a white gold wedding band, with a signature link set of 5 brilliant-cut diamonds. Phrases engraved on the inner side: “From A.M. to A.W. Morgan-Wambach 12.02.2013.”_  
_The other one is also a white gold wedding band with matching diamond-set link, but paved with brilliant-cut diamonds to match the bride’s engagement ring, which is also from the same collection. Phrases engraved on the inner side: “From A.W. to A.M. Morgan-Wambach 12.02.2013.”_  
_Added to the two wedding bands that are with a total of 1.3 carat diamond on, the entire bridal set ends up with a total of 2.0 carat, representing a simple formula behind: 7+13=20.  
#13 and #20, the two meaningful numbers associated with the newlyweds._

The wedding of Alex Morgan and Abby Wambach.

“Impressive, buddy!” Knowing CHAUMET’s homebase is in Paris, Tobin asks across the table, “Don’t tell me you did fly to Paris to pick them out~~”  
“I wish I could have time to do so.” Abby turns to Tobin, “I went to their store in New Jersey, but the flagship store in Paris helped me to place the special order.”  
The first time Abby visited the CHAUMET store in New Jersey was five and half months ago, to pick up the engagement ring for Alex.  

_Then there’s a snapchat, filmed by Sydney Leroux, Alex’s Maid of Honor ._

The story behind the snapchat took place **two days before the wedding** .  
Miami International Airport.  
Alex was waiting at the baggage claim, excitedly yet a little bit impatiently, to meet up her parents and sisters.  
Greeting Alex, who wore a loose Gator pullover, her mom gave her a big hug, “You look great, Lex.”  
“Thanks, Mom.”  
“I didn't know you went to University of Florida though~~” Jeni said, amused.  
Alex certainly shot her a glare.  
“Alright, alright, where’s Abby though?” Jeri let out a small laugh and asked.  
“She’s getting the big van and picking up Sydney, Kelley and Tobin at Terminal G. Their flight arrived around the same time. We will meet up at the Dolphin Garage.”  
“Sweetheart, actually don’t need to worry about us. We can call a cab to the resort.”

The Miami Beach EDITION.  
In addition to the oceanview rooms for their guests, bungalow penthouses were reserved for both families, while premium oceanview suites were provided to the brides and their bridesmaids.

“Abs insists to pick you guys up, her so-called ‘spoiling the in-laws’ mission, you know~~” Alex playfully rolled her eyes.  
“Aww, she’s so sweet.”  
“Nah~~ not really~~” The owner of the raspy voice shook her head.  
They had a small argument this morning, right before heading to the airport.

Alex still felt a little bit pissed off, and had no idea what exactly made Abby lost her chills, until she received Sydney’s snapchat of Abby’s pouted face on their way to the parking garage, with the caption “Fiancée PLEASE don’t be mad, OLD person gets nervous easily”. Alex then found it hard to keep a smile off her own face.  
The panicky Abby was endearing though.  
Alex smiled at her thought, again, when she saw Abby jogging to them, greeting and hugging those people she loves most, helping her dad to put all the suitcases into the back trunk, and giving her a quick peck on her lips while muttering: “I’m sorry, Lex. I love you, Lex.”    
The apology for the argument.  
The love to the bride.

 

 _Ash and Pinoe are checking the setup at the La Vista Terrace, where the wedding ceremony will be held.  
_ _On the beach, a bunch of pro soccer players are having fun._

**The day before the wedding ceremony.**

The rest of their teammates attending their wedding arrived.  
In the early afternoon, all the former and current soccer players decided to have some beach soccer tennis.  
Well, Abby and Alex were excluded.  
“Alex is so competitive! If any injury or something like that happens right before the wedding, we all screw up.”  
“Abby is so nervous now! She will make us lose the game!”  
Their bridesmaid teammates were excluded, too, for different reasons.  
  
This would certainly not be in any big game or any big tournament.  
However, considering it such a big moment in life, the intense forward would definitely take this opportunity to freak out.  
Did she scream?  
Almost, almost, just not in public, but in front of her best teammates and pals.  
Just like when she missed the scoring opportunity in the Olympic semifinal against Canada, Abby muttering “oh my god, oh my god” all the way to Ash’s room.  
Wedding cake, checked.  
First dance song, checked.  
However --  
“I haven't finished my vows yet!” As soon as Ash opened her door, Abby burst out in her rarely high-pitched voice, which Ash might consider as a scream.  
“Easy, easy, Abs! Listen, Pinoe and I will help you take care of the terrace setup as much as we can today, and I will ask Ali to help with other stuff. Now you just stay here, as long as you want. We will make sure no one interrupts you so that you can finish the vows before the rehearsal dinner starts, okay?”  
Two hours later, Ash, who was checking the ceremony space with Pinoe, received a phone call from a certain frustrated striker, “Why this is so hard?! Can I do a hundred diving headers instead?”  
“If you could head the balls into a heart-shape something, maybe Alex would not mind.”  
“Brilliant!” Abby shouted and then rushed out the room to get something.  
Ash certainly didn’t tell Alex about Abby’s plan, but she texted to the group chat for the bridesmaids: “FYI, the freaking out Abby Wambach is so damn cute, lol~~”  
Kelley replied shortly: “Come over to see Alex Morgan, SHOCKED.”  
Then the group of bridesmaids started to compare which bride was more unbelievable.

_Before the rehearsal dinner, the couple takes some casual pictures with their bridesmaids._

After several rounds of debate, if more accurately, arguments, among the couple and their closest teammates two months ago, Sydney, Kelley, and Tobin would join the bridesmaids on Alex’s side, with Sydney as the Maid of Honor. Kelley joked that Alex apparently would win all the so-called competitions between she and Abby. Giving Abby a sympathetic look, Ash, Abby’s Maid of Honor, grabbed Pinoe and Ali, “No worries, Abs, we've got your back.”

 _It’s not surprised to see the six bridesmaids from the national team ask the couple to wear the two customized jerseys as a team gift for their casual group pic._  
_“MORGAN-WAMBACH”, “20”, and “13” on the back._  
_Their numbers combined together happen to be the year they get married._  
_“12” and “2” on the front._  
_The wedding date._

_The soon-become-one two families are catching up with each other._

Kelley was right, it would not be surprised to see Alex win all the so-called competitions between she and Abby.  
“Abby,” while calling her youngest sister, Laura pulled Alex closer, “on behalf of all your elder siblings, I would have to emphasize that you’d better not make our new little sister cry even once.”  
Before Abby could complain that she was no longer the most spoiled adult in the Wambach household, some of Abby’s nephews and nieces who made it to the wedding already ran up to them and dragged Alex away to play and chat.  
Jeni shook her head in amusement, patting Abby’s shoulder to comfort her, “Well, Abs, maybe the Morgan household could have your back in some cases.”    
Placing her 3-year-old nephew on her shoulders, Abby pouted, “Please tell me Aunty Abby is still your favorite.”  
The cute toddler thought for a few seconds, said “I love you, Auntie Abby” and then waved back to the smiling brunette who just turned to look at them, “but can you take me to Auntie Alex?”

 _Another snapchat after the rehearsal dinner, provided by Sydney again._  
The entire SandBox is filled with laughters.  
Abby wants to melt herself into the ground.

Abby didn’t need more vocabularies to sum up her emotion before the wedding, “intense” would be just enough.  
After the rehearsal dinner, the couple returned to their separate rooms.  
Knowing she would not be able to talk to Alex before their ceremony tomorrow definitely made Abby even more anxious.  
It was not helping at all that Alex seemed to sense her nerves or someone like Ash or Pinoe gave her away. When Abby was practicing the vows, she received a text message from her bride: “Are you alright, T-rax? :)” The smirk emoji made the T-rax roar, and the moment was certainly captured by her best roomie, as “Any university needs a T-rax mascot that can literally roar? Here you go~~”

Why Sydney, the Maid of Honor on Alex’s side would be roomed with Abby?  
Superstition. :)  
“Abby, you really need to calm down and get some good sleep.” Later around midnight, noticing Abby was still rolling over in her bed, Sydney muttered with eyes closed.  
“I AM CALM!” Abby’s response was definitely not convincing at all.  
“Seriously, how do you manage to take all those pressures on the field?!”  
“Don't ask me question now! Just go back to your sleep, Syd~~ I literally cannot think!”

 

 _Two familiar frames with snapbacks show up at the La Vista Terrace, the ceremony space that is overlooking the Atlantic ocean.  
_ _“Hope Solo,” behind the camera, Kelley playfully complains, “you should take me here for breakfast, not Abby.”_

**The Wedding Day.**

Shortly after the sunrise, Hope, who was carrying some newspapers and two breakfast boxes, joined the tall forward at the 4th floor outdoor terrace.    
“I have heard that you have been super nervous, huh?” Handing Abby one of the breakfast boxes, Hope stood next to the anxious forward, looking at the ocean as well.  
“Geez~~ Hope, I don’t ask you to come here to make fun of me.” Abby handed Hope one cup of black coffee, sat down on the chaise lounge next to her, letting out a small sigh.  
“That must be a content sigh, Abs.”  
“Yeah, couldn’t complain, except those bridesmaids who have been laughing at me~”  
“So,” Hope started, “are you ready?”  
“Yeah, I’m so ready for starting the next chapter of life with Alex.” Abby cleared her throat a little bit, “But as the wedding approaches, as the time that officially authorize our marriage comes, I somehow feel it’s surreal. I’m so scared that if it’s just a dream.”  
Hope rolled her eyes and responded, “Come on, do you want me to punch you on the face?”  
“Not a bad idea though~~” Abby sounded like she was so done with herself.  
“Abs, it is not a dream. It’s happening, you and Alex are getting married.” Hope turned around, leaned against the fence and looked down into Abby’s eyes, “You know, even someone like me, have learned how to love and to be loved.”  
Abby cut her off, “Hey Hope, never doubt yourself! You deserve love; you deserve Kelley.”  
“So don’t doubt yourself either, Abs.” Providing a hand to pull Abby up, Hope continued, “Both of you know what love means to love each other. It’s okay to be nervous though, it means you really care; but just don’t be too over to mess it up.” Throwing her arm around Abby’s shoulders, Hope smirked, “Also, everyone who knows how freaking out you’re thinks you’re adorable. So, no worries, you’re just so in love, we all understand~~”  
“Thanks for all the good words, Hope,” sipping the coffee, Abby back tracked the last few sentences Hope just said and realized there’s something wrong, adorably wrong, “Wait! Everyone, we all~~ OH MY GOD, How many of you are laughing at me?!”  
Hope could only laugh out loud.

 

 _“Hey, the early birds!”_  
_“What’s up you guys?”  
After a small group hug, Hope heads back to her room, leaving Ash and Pinoe to help Abby set up the dominos._

 _“Ash, I have no idea how you could come up with such a brilliant idea!” Pinoe says, “but have you thought about this, if Abs didn't hit the right domino this time, she probably won’t do any header in the future, and the whole team is gonna kill you.”_  
_“Abby,” filming Pinoe practicing with Abby to head the small soccer ball to certain dominoes, Ash shouts behind the camera, “I believe in you, you are the best header in the world! Pinoe is serving you the best cross! Don't mess it up!”_

“Speaking of the dominoes,” looking at the screen, with their fingers intertwined, Alex places a soft kiss on Abby’s cheek, “that’s really awesome. Thank you, Abs.”  
“I’m glad I didn’t mess it up.” Abby smiles back. “Otherwise, I might just announce my retirement tomorrow.”  
“Glad now you only need to announce our marriage.”

 

 _Two beautiful young ladies meet at the beach club.  
_ _Camera zooms in, beautiful smile on their faces, too._

“We are just doing some casual walks, right? I’m not expecting anything wild on your wedding day.” Sydney joked when walking with Alex on the beach.  
“I’m not in a mood for any wild thing anyway.” Alex kicked off her slippers, feeling the soft sands.  
“What’s up?”  
“Well, I think I actually don’t know how to describe my feelings now.” Looking at her best friend, Alex continued, “I mean, everything set up so nicely here; I have no idea how Abs manages to do all these things. I’m even surprised by how much she has done for our wedding, for me.”    
“As long as you’re pleasantly surprised, I don’t see anything wrong.”  
“I feel like, how can I be so lucky?” Alex rubbed the back of her neck, “Sounds weird, right?”  
“It’s ok, Lex, I completely understand.” Wrapping an arm around Alex’s shoulders, Sydney comforted, “I’m amazed, too. However, more importantly, I feel so happy for you two. Because in my eyes, you love Abs as much as she loves you. I don’t even need to ask her, coz I know she would say ‘I’m the luckiest; Alex is the best’. And I’m sure you know that, too.”  
Alex just nodded.  
“Alright, lovebird, let’s get back to the suite. Your mom and sisters may be looking for you now. And I will need to make sure my phone is fully charged, coz I will be tweeting the whole thing! Otherwise, the fans gonna be mad, you know.” Sydney winked.  
“Well, the fans can celebrate when they see me wearing WAMBACH #13 next time.” Alex smirked back.  
“Don’t tell me Abs is gonna wear MORGAN #20 in return~~” Sydney playfully rolled her eyes.  
“She wanted to, but I said I would like to see two WAMBACHs on the leading scoring record, you know~~” Alex said so, eyes were bright with love and pride.  
“That’s enough, Alex Morgan~~”    

 

 _In front of the mirror, Abby buttons up her dress shirt, adjusts the bow tie, and then puts on the white suit jacket. Her jaw is set and lips are pressed._  
_Someone knocks at the door while Abby is adjusting the cufflinks._  
_Abby then takes a deep breath, and smiles to the camera._  
_The photographer opens the door while still filming._  
_Abby turns around, looking at Pinoe and Ash, with an ear-to-ear smile.  
Ash quickly takes a selfie, captioned “the gals in bow ties”._

Ash took the selfie at the fastest speed she could get to, because the next second, Abby started to get super nervous again and her entire body tensed. And Pinoe, definitely started cracking up at the forward.  
Before they entered the room, Abby’s Mom, Judy stopped by to check on her youngest of seven.  
“Mom, no worries, I don't need to do hair or be dressed in gown, and I have a bunch of bridesmaids.” Abby started to believe that her high level of intensity actually came from her mother, “I’m doing alright here, you can relax a bit with my brothers and sisters.”  
“Okay okay, I just wanna make sure my youngest baby looks great.” Judy gave Abby a tight hug.  
“I look awesome, Mom!” Abby playfully rolled her eyes, “I've grown up, and I'm getting married, literally, now~~”  
They both laughed.

 _Alex’s mom and her sisters are helping her to do her hair and make-up._  
_Alex puts on a matching bracelet that Abby bought for them on her birthday._  
_Alex lets Jeni zip up the back of her special-order bridal gown from Vera Wang._  
_Alex turns to face her mom and sisters._  
_Strapless, trumpet silhouette, sweetheart neckline, open back, 6 feet long cathedral._  
_Simple, but perfect fit._  
_The Morgan ladies are holding their hands together, with happy tears in their eyes._  
_"Ladies, don't ruin the makeup, don't ruin the makeup." The photographer kindly reminds._  
_Door opens, Alex’s bridesmaids come in._  
_Pam, Jeni and Jeri hug the bride before they leave._  
_“Alex, are you ready?" Sydney gets emotional when doing their signature handshake._

 _Some of the national teammates stop by to congratulate Abby again before heading to the ceremony space._  
_They’re even doing a huddle.  
Not as usual, Abby doesn’t open her mouth but bits her lip while Hope is actually the one who leads this pre-wedding speech._

”Wait wait, let's do a huddle!” Abby stopped their teammates before they got out of the room.  
“OMG, Wambach, serious?” Hope put her hands on her hip, judging, knowing there would be no need to bring up their conversations in the early morning.  
“Superstition, Solo! I couldn't mess up my wedding!” Abby blushed.  
Hope quietly rolled her eyes and mouthed to the rest of them who were holding their laughters, “calm her down!”  
That must be the most awkward huddle that Abby had ever done.  
After seconds of silence and knowing Abby would not be able to stumble out a single word, Hope could only say, “Here we go, Abs!”

 

 _Overlooking where the ocean and the sky connect._  
_Having the sunshine and light waves as the perfect background._  
_Tiffany blue chairs with white bows on both sides, an aisle down in the middle.  
Families and friends are taking their seats._

 _“Congrats, Alex & Abby!”_  
_“Thank you for witnessing their union, and sharing the happiness.”_  
As the subtitles show up, all the guests stand up and cheer for the newlyweds.

 

Happiness is meant to be shared.  
Abby always says that.  
The ceremony was amazing, some of her teammates would even describe it as great as the duo’s game winning goals.

Abby walked out with her bridesmaids to greet the families and friends first.

Abby was wearing a white suit jacket out of a white shirt with a black bow tie on, and a black handkerchief sticking out of the chest pocket. A pair of customized black Air Max 1 Premium was her sneaker pick for the wedding: “Morgan” on the left heel, “Wambach” on the right heel, and “LOVE” on the tongues.

Alex’s bridesmaids walked out one by one.  
Kelley, sticked out her tongue at Abby when she walked by, since she was assigned to capture Abby’s reaction of seeing Alex walk down the aisle.

Ash, Pinoe, and Tobin were wearing white shirts and white pants as well, with white bow ties and tiffany blue suspenders, sleeves rolled up. Customized aqua Air Max 1 Premiums were their kicks of today, but with “LOVE” on the left heel, and “12022013” on the right heel.  
Other bridesmaids, including Sydney, Kelley and Ali, were wearing tiffany blue dresses, and customized white Air Max 1 Premium that with “LOVE” and “12022013” as the heel iD.

As the time approaching, Abby talked to herself, “Taking penalty kick in a World Cup final may even be less stressful for me.”  
Then she asked the goalkeeper standing next to her, again: “Ash, you’ve got the rings, right?”  
Ash just groaned, “YES! You've asked me this about a hundred times since we walked out of the room. I should have known that it would be a hundred times easier to be the Maid of Honor on Alex’s side.”  
“Be a good person, Ashlyn Harris! Do you really have to say that at this moment?!”  
The moment, when Abby was waiting at the end of the aisle, with Ash standing close behind her, and Pinoe holding a small soccer ball in hand.

Everyone was waiting for Alex to come into full view.

Arm linked to her father’s, Alex took a deep breath and then stepped out.  
From afar, Alex could still tell Abby was nervous or might even reach the highest level of intensity. She thought to herself that she should have persuaded Abby not to wear the suit jacket as she saw Abby wiping her sweats.  
Alex also thought that she would literally laugh out loud if she’s not in the middle of her own wedding ceremony, when she noticed the way Abby reacted as seeing her in white for the first time.  
Her adorable beast.  
Her Abby.  
Abby was hot, too.  
Besides in the U.S. jersey, Abby in suit always wins her heart.

When Alex showed up in the full view, “so stunning” were the only words came out of Abby’s mouth, and a stupidly ear-to-ear smile was the only facial expression Abby managed to give. Ash had to give Abby an elbow and motioned her to look at Pinoe.  

Abby won Alex’s heart, again, by heading the small soccer ball to a certain domino, in front of all their important people, with zero mistake.    
When Alex took her first step onto the aisle, Abby loosened the button of her suit jacket, and then headed a smaller soccer ball that was carefully tossed by Pinoe, to shove down the dominoes.    
The dominoes started from the center at the end of the aisle where Abby stood, separated to two lines alongside the aisle and went all the way down to another end; then made a large U-turn around the guests seats on both sides. By the time Alex and her father got to stand before Abby, the dominoes came back right on time to form a large heart shape as the front podium.

Everyone watched this in awe.

As Alex walked up to Abby, as the last piece of dominos in the heart shape fell down perfectly, the tall forward cheered out loud like she scores a last minute goal, and quickly gave Ash and Pinoe high-fives.  
The cute Abby left Alex breathless this time.  

Alex handed her bouquet to Sydney and then her father handed her hand over to Abby.  
Ever since Alex stood by her side and smiled at her before their arms linked, Abby had zoned out of what the pastor was saying, until the pastor said they could start their own vows.  
Pulling out a piece of paper, Abby cleared her throat and started first, playfully claiming that she should do it before she would flip out.

“As a person who wears her heart on her sleeves, I thought I don't need to write it down. However, Alex, you have no idea how nervous I have been since we arrived at the resort, since we started the final preparation for our wedding. So, I wrote down my vows, to make sure you know how grateful I am for being the one to marry you.  
I’m thankful that I could wake up next to you most of the mornings--not all yet, because now we’re playing for different clubs. Well, I'm not asking for trades, but if I could play with you in the same club, that would be AWESOME!”

Everyone laughed, the duo’s agents even did a small high-five with each other, saying “We’ll work on it!”

“I'm thankful that I could play on top with you for our country, to celebrate every goal we scored. I’m thankful that I could annoy you by my shopping problems, but I do have got you some matching stuff, except the remote-controlled toys though~~” Saying that, Abby pointed at their matching bracelets; Alex playfully rolled her eyes.

“I’m thankful that I could be your ketchup for life; well, thanks to my teammates for that epic prank, too!”  
Hearing that, Mitts, the prank queen cheered out the loudest, and the pranksters for that wasabi incident were certainly clapping.

“I’m thankful that I could make you smile, even with some stupid jokes. And what makes it even better? It’s that I could have you to make me smile, too. I broke some records; I broke my nose, my leg, and might even break those of some teammates or opponents.” Abby stopped to hear their teammates’ laughs before she continued, “but I will never break your heart. Sometimes I might still piss you off a little bit for whatever reason, but I promise I will always apologize first.  
It's somehow embarrassing, but I still have to admit that I was the one who scared to take the first step in this relationship. Fortunately, you convinced me, by your brightest smiles every time you see me, by your unconditional trust, love, and support. And now, we’re here today. I couldn't thank you enough for that, but at least I could repay you by being with you for the rest of my life. I'm not scared and will not be scared anymore. I hope you won't be scared of spending your life with me, either.  
As I said when I proposed to you: The unwritten future is somehow scary when we doubt there might be no one else we could rely on. However, I would like you to believe that there will always be a person in your life who wants you in hers so much, a person who accepts you for who you are, a person who would do anything to see you smile and loves you no matter what. The person is me, and that’s my promise to you, Lex . Forever.  
Thank you, Alexandra Patricia Morgan, for letting me add my last name onto yours. Thank you, for letting me wear MORGAN #13 as your family, your home.”

“You should write a book, Abs.” Alex joked with teary eyes, earning a good laugh from their families and friends.

Carefully wiping away her tears without ruining the makeup, Alex started her vows:  
“You told me that forwards are supposed to have the shortest memory on the field: When you miss one chance, you focus on the next one, you try again. However, I think I have the clearest memory of every time I played with you. Off the field, I also have remembered all the things I have experienced with you, and I’ll continually cherish them and the incremental memories for the rest of our lives spent together. I will not be scared, because I trust you. I have been having complete trust in you, since day one we trained together.  
You once asked me when did it start, I told you it was the tackle in that practice; but it might not just start from that practice. It might be my first practice with you, it might be the first time you called me Baby Horse, it might be my first goal assisted by you, it might even be the first game without playing with you on top. All those things, small or big, add up, making me realize how important you are in my life. All the amazing things you have done for me, as my mentor at first, as my better half later, I couldn’t thank you enough for that. And I don’t mean to steal your words, but I’m also going to repay you by spending the rest of my life with you. I always tell you that the age gap between us is not a problem at all. And I will even work twice as hard to catch up with those years I missed, to know you more, to love you more.  
When you proposed to me on my birthday, you told me that you made the decision of marrying me on the night you broke Mia’s record. Thank you for surprising me with the engagement ring on my birthday. You even didn't really ask the most important question. You just slipped it on my finger, as quickly as you score goals. Of course, there’s no reason for me to turn you down. And the way you looked at me, the ice-blue eyes, I swear they're more beautiful than mine.”

“Woohoo, that’s such a huge compliment, Lex.” Abby proudly did a small fist pump, earning the laughters and small applause from their guests.

“You know, sometimes you are really annoying,” Alex let out a small laugh when reading this part of vows, “that I even question myself whether I really gonna indulge this childish big forward.” Looking up at the pouted Abby and giving her a smile, Alex continued, “but I always find it adorable though~~ You always make me laugh, even during some most emotional moments that I suppose to burst into tears, like just now, when I walked up to you.”

Their families and friends let out small chuckles.

“You come smiling and chatting into my life, and you touch every place in my heart. You take me under your wings, but also give me the confidence to explore more. You always give me confidence, in the good games and the bad games. I know you will continually give me confidence, in our good days and the bad days, in the future we will create together. I know you have a big heart, there’re so much more you are going to give to the world than what you have been giving to the game of soccer. Our teammates might laugh at me, but I still watch you in awe. And no matter what, I will be parallel on your side, on and off the field. You’re the best person I have ever known, and I will always respect you, protect you, love you, and never let you go.  
Since we started our relationship, every time before you flew back from either an away game or other public appearances, you would always call me at the airport, saying you’re coming home. Thankfully, from this day forward, I’m officially your home, and I would never get tired of this privilege.”

“You’re the one who should write a book, Lex.” trying so hard to fight back the tears, Abby stepped forward to hug Alex and whispered to her ear, “Thank you, Lex. I love you.”  
Alex just matched her smile with those words, “I love you, too, Abs.”

As the pastor spoke again, Abby and Alex joined their hands.

"Mary Abigail Wambach, in taking Alexandra Patricia Morgan to be your wife, do you so promise to honor, to love, and to cherish her in sickness as in health, in poverty as in wealth, in hardship as in blessing, until death alone shall part you?”  
"I do." Abby’s voice sounded emotional.  
“And Alexandra Patricia Morgan, in taking Mary Abigail Wambach to be your wife, do you so promise to honor, to love, and to cherish her in sickness as in health, in poverty as in wealth, in hardship as in blessing, until death alone shall part you?”  
"I do." Alex’s voice was more raspy and cracking because of the tears.

Ash handed the rings to them.  
As said, the rings are worn as the symbol of their unity, love, respect, and trust.  
The rings fitted perfectly.

Abby moved her hands to around Alex’s waist while Alex put hers around Abby’s neck.  
The team roared as Abby and Alex having their first kiss as wives.  
The family wiped away their happy tears.  
“We did it.” Alex looked at Abby.  
“Yep, we did it, together.” Abby then patted on Alex’s head.  
Just like what they did when standing on the top podium in London Olympics.

 

Taking the group photos with their favorite people were also so much fun.  
Selfie sticker was certainly needed for the huge family selfie, and Alex had to remind Abby that make sure she would not only get her forehead in.    
“Mean faces!”  
Alex and the bridesmaids in dress were standing in really cool pose, with the “nobody mess with us” mean face.  
Abby and the bridesmaids in shirt were standing to their right, doing the pouted face, and gesturing “introducing the fabulous clique”.  
“Funny faces!”  
All the bridesmaids posed like cute princesses, while Abby and Alex were doing the photo bomb.  
“Alright, show the iDs on your heels~” The photographer lay on the grass to do some closeups for their customized wedding sneakers.  
“These sneakers are really sick, Abs!” Ash looked at her pairs with heart eyes, and smirked, “and they make me feel so much better for being your Maid of Honor!”  
“Don’t forget to give me credit though, I designed the colorway.” Sydney proudly said.  
“Sure, love you, bestie!” Alex gave her Maid of Honor a big kiss on the cheek.  
“Nike spoils you two with no doubt.” Pinoe said in amusement, “I will not be surprised to see the Morgan-Wambach kids sign with Nike in the future.”  
“Nah, they may sign with other companies, and then they could do a rival commercial against their cool mamas. Right, Abs?” Alex winked at her wife.  
“Alex, competitive is really an understatement for you.” Ali rolled her eyes.  
“Yeah, she really is~” Abby pulled her wife closer, “but that’s why I’m so in love with her. Anyway, I’m gonna send this sick photo to the Nike team, and they can hang it up in the office, and I don’t mind if they wanna make it a poster.” Abby joked, earning an elbow from Alex.  
“Ladies, let’s do one more beautiful starting lineup~~ oh wait, not all of you play soccer~~ my bad~~” The photographer flushed, making everyone laugh.

 

“We did it, Abs. We did it together.” Alex says, moving her eyes from the screen to the person standing right next to her; the person who took off the suit jacket after the ceremony, now wearing a white vest out of the shirt, shirt sleeves rolled up to above the elbows.  
Abby grins down at Alex, who puts on a one-shoulder short sheath dress for reception with hair falls down to her shoulders, eyes smiling.  
It seems to be the first time that Abby feels really relaxed in these a few days.  
Abby gathers Alex’s hair up and places soft kisses on Alex’s neck.  

When their favorite song plays, in front of their favorite people, Abby offers her hand to Alex, and leads Alex to the center of the dance floor.  
With Abby’s arms wrapped around her waist, Alex leans against Abby as they are dancing together.

[...You’re one of a kind  
Thank God you’re mine  
You're an angel dressed in armor  
You're the fair in every fight  
You're my life and my safe harbor  
Where the sun sets every night  
And if my love is blind  
I don't want to see the light.  
It's your beauty that betrays you  
Your smile gives you away.  
Cause you're made of strength and mercy  
And my soul is yours to save  
I know this much is true  
When my world was dark and blue  
I know the only one who rescued me was you...]

Later, Ali catches the bouquet toss, and the team playfully urges Ash to propose right away.  
Later, Pinoe takes over as the DJ, plays the theme song of Beauty and the Beast when it’s time for Abby to remove the garter.  
Later, all of them , particularly Kling and Moe, are amazed again by the 3-tier wedding cake with a huge macaron tower that matches the tiffany blue theme color of their wedding.  
Then Alex wipes a “mine” on Abby’s face.  
Then Alex kisses away the icing at the corner of Abby’s mouth.

Everything is on point, every detail is the best version of what Abby once described to Alex.  
Abby keeps her promises.  
Their wedding is held at the heart of Miami Beach.  
Love is the heart of everything.

Love can hurt sometimes, but it is still worthy of taking the risks to be loved.  
No matter how hard it will be, no matter how it may even end up to be a heartbreak.  
All the amazing things and happy moments will never fade away.  
It will always be better than a question like this: "What if I told you earlier that how much I've wished you could be mine?"  
It will always be better than nothing.

The best wedding that Alex could ever imagine.

 


	2. Shamu Shamu

01.23.2016

U.S. v.s. Ireland.

San Diego.

 

Your 100th appearance in a United States uniform. 

You wears the captain’s armband.

A captain’s armband that a significant person somehow managed to customize for you.

 

Jill gave it to you in the locker room, after you put on the uniforms, saying it was a special gift from a special person.

Your teammates looked at you in amusement, especially your close friends, with mischievous smiles on their faces.

Then you found out words were inscribed on the inner side:

“Congrats AMW. LoveU.”

And a Shamu logo.

Apparently she got it prepared in advance, and secretly.

Well, probably just kept it from you.

The rest of the team knew it before you.

They roared, and certainly teased you.

You could only playfully complained with your raspy voice, and shook your head.

You know you shouldn’t felt surprised though.

Your special person must have something for you in this special occasion. 

Everyone knows, your special person, is her.

Everyone knows, if possible, you would love to have her put the captain’s armband on your arm, on the field.

 

During the previous 99 times you played on the field, if you were starting with her and standing next to her, she could always make you laugh when the commentator was introducing the starting lineup.

This time, she brings you your favorite flowers and gives you a quick hug.

This time, she brings a new professional camera, to take pictures of you and your family. 

This time, she still stand next to you; but instead of being with other starting players in the lineup, she is with your parents, for the family photo during the pregame special presentation.

You couldn’t be prouder to lead the pregame huddle. 

Different from the way she used to lead it, but you’ve found something similar.

You couldn’t be more excited to see the young faces sub in. 

You also find it so natural to stand up from the bench to motivate the team, just like how she did it before. 

You couldn’t be happier to make your 100th appearance for the national team here in San Diego.

A special place for you.

On the Thursday before the game, the team headed here from the training base in Carson.

Pinoe was seated in the row before you, but she was not on the bus.

She was on her way to Cabo for Leslie Osbourne’s wedding, and would catch the earliest flight to get here on the game day.

Seated by the window, you pulled up the hood.

Then you agreed that people call it “ThrowBack Thursday” for solid reasons. 

~~~~~~~~

A nice day in San Diego. 

A day-off in camp,team outing to the SeaWorld. 

All the kids in team are excited. 

The real kids, the New Kids, the rookies .

And, your big kid.

Sitting in one of the back rows, you could still tell her excitement from seeing the back of her head.

You could hear her excitement as well.

“We gonna have a lot of fun today, girls!”

In the front row, she’s talking to the Rampone girls, her routine bus buddies.

You laugh at yourself for not being ashamed to admit that, sometimes you’re jealous.  

You also laughed at yourself the other day, when your own bus buddie, Tobin teased you that “Come on, Alex, she’s all yours now.”

 

Tobin is about to tease you again. 

Kelley, who sits right behind you, has a paper plane ready and shoots it to the front row.

Pinoe steals it from her hand and reads out loud the words Kelley writes on your behalf.

Then you see her shy smile and hear her playfully yell at Pinoe to stop.

You turn around to shoot a glare to Kelley and then bury your face in your hands, when you hear the whole team laughing.

They are all so happy for you two.

Later, she walks towards the back of the bus.

Kelley quickly switches her seat with Carli, and uses Hope as her personal shield. 

She could only laugh and playfully warns that she would get back to the Squirrel.

She takes off Tobin’s snapback and put it on her own head, claiming it’s the punishment to the New Kid for laughing at the veteran. 

Then before she walks back to the front, she leans towards you, patting your head in a way that you always find it endearing.

Your teammates roar, and you see her shyly smiling at you again, making you return a big bright smile.

You know you’re so in love, with her.

Your Abby.

 

You’re more than happy that you took the first step, and you have been giving her confidence in your relationship since then.

Then she believes that she’s the one you want, that she deserves you, and that your relationship will last.

Then you find out she gives all her heart and soul, to you, to your relationship; like she gives all she has to the game of soccer. 

You’re glad you are more than just admiring her on the field, so you two get to experience everything so beautiful off the field that you would never forget. 

She calls you very often when she's away, to say she misses you, badly.

Kelley caught her once and grabbed her phone to tease you, telling you that your #1 fan asked to take a photo with a teenage boy who's wearing a MORGAN jersey at the airport.

Then you find it also become hard for you to leave her for away games or PR events.

Then you find yourself stare at your phone whenever she’s not in the same city, expecting messages or calls from her.

When she stays, she pretty much follows you to everywhere, and catches every opportunity to say “I love you, Lex.”

She reaches out her right hand to hold your left one when she’s driving.

You surprise her at the midnight airport to pick her up and set the car armrest ready for her. 

She kisses your sleepy smiles in the mornings until you fully open your eyes to look into hers.

You lean up and whisper against her forehead when you two are looking at the stars on the balcony.

She sandwiches you against the counter and places soft kisses behind your ears when you prepare dinners.  

You mess up the pile of clothes when she's doing the laundry, and she will chase you around the house.

She orders boxes of the pink pre-wraps that you endorse, and deliver to all her nieces who play sports. 

You steal her college hoodie and shirts as your workout gears for the morning runs. 

Then you certainly find yourself enjoy every single second that she’s next to you.

  
  


She places Reece on her shoulders, joggling, following Ash.

“Let’s catch up with our Dolphin Trainer first, ok?” Pointing at Ash, who's waving at them, she cheers up the kids, “Shamu is right around the corner!”

“Let’s go girls, Shamu! Shamu!” 

She's wearing her Oakley sunglasses, her favorite aqua blue tank with a huge cartoon pattern on the front of it, and her new Hurley boardshorts. 

Also the Snapback from Tobin, who complains about having no idea when could get it back.

She turns around and grins at you, mouths a “follow me” to you.

You have realized that you couldn’t say no to any of her invitations, those that invite you to her heart, and her life.

Just like the other night, she called you, and you almost burst into tears on the other end of the phone line. 

After the trip together to Zurich, you flew back to your parents’, while she flew back to her home.

She called you right after she opened the door, turned on the lights and threw her bags on the couch.

She said she already missed you terribly. 

Then she asked you to move in.

That was the second time you teared up a little bit during the past 48 hours.

Because of the same person.

The first time was when she won the Ballon D'Or.

She hugged you tight and whispered her appreciations to you.

And then she thanked you out loud again on the stage. 

 

“The award should be yours.” 

She thought you did better than her last year on the field, “I'm sure you will get one soon; but before you get your own Ballon D’Or, this one is yours too.” She let out a content sigh and continued, “you know, I'm yours, and mine are yours.”

That's what she said the night you moved in, when you two were standing in front of her shelf, when she put her hands around your waist, when you rested your head back against her shoulder and watched her trophies, medals, photos, still in awe.

You were making fun of her for talking to the walls and fornitures, when she officially introduced you as the First Lady of this household to every room and even every corner; but then you felt your heart was overflowing with emotions caused by the sweetness of those words, her claim of your ownership to her. 

You couldn’t find a word to describe your feeling of knowing she has ever loved you this much.

Then you smirked, saying she might need to order another shelf soon, to put yours.

Then you saw the twinkles in her eyes.

In your favorite ice-blues. 

  
  


Rylie is leading the group of kids.

While Ash is holding little Cox’s hand, she is carrying Reece in her arm.

You almost want to make an arm appreciation post of her.

You actually want to make a lot of appreciation posts of her.

Just like when you two are spending time together, you will pick up your phone to capture whatever she’s doing, or the many different facial expressions she has, or the ways she smiles with her eyes. 

You jog a little bit to catch up with them.

Then you walk with Ali side by side, and take over one of the nursing bags from the defender.

“They are so cute.” 

“Yeah, heart eyes all the time.”

You and Ali look at each other, both smile and are flushed. 

 

You realize you have been smiling way more often and wider than before, since your first date with her.

Like you two adjust the team jackets for each other before walking through the tunnel together.

Like you two cheer for each other on every good pass, every assist, and every goal that you accomplish together on the field.

Like you always run to her for goal celebrations, and certainly grin at her across your teammates standing between, when you receive the medals and lift the trophies in CONCACAF and Algarve together.

Like you see her waves at you at the stands at your Thorn’s games, and walks to the bench after the final whistle blows to chat with your national teammates together.

Like your entire team creates a nickname for you two, and playfully sing the “Beauty and the Beast” out whenever you two show up for team meetings or team meals together. 

Like you push her to work harder when you do some extra sessions in the weight room together.

Like you proudly show her off as your significant other to your close friends when you two visit them during some of your off-season road trips together.

Like she catches the early morning flight back to Portland and surprises you at the doorsteps, so that she could join you to do your routine weekend grocery shopping together.

Like she decides to give up her favorite model of race car but to buy a larger SUV, so that whenever your family comes to Portland, she could drive them around with you together.

Like she slips under the blanket to nap with you on the couch, together.

Like the first thing she asks you in her sleepy voice after you both wake up is “What’s the last thing we chatted?”, because you two talk about all the little things when lying in bed and then fall asleep together.

Like she somehow pisses you off a little bit and you playfully shove her away when you two head back to the bedroom, together.

Then you’ve realized that it’s just simply because you and her, are together.

Even though sometimes there are some small arguments between you two, or you don’t necessary agree with each other, you will always sit down next to each other, talk through it, and figure it out, together. 

  
  


Sitting in the wet zone, she is as excited as the little kids to wait for the Shamu show starts.

“Shamu! Shamu!” is the most frequent word she talks with her little buddies today.

When you is about to tease her about it, she throws her arm around your shoulders to pull you closer, and whispers to your ear, “You look cute today, Lex.”

Then you know she will always be the champion in your game of love, by winning your heart completely in various ways. 

On your way back to the parking lot, to get back on the team bus, Reece falls asleep on her back.

She gently croons Reece’s favorite song.

The one she always sings when she takes care of Reece.

You have been seeing her extremely soft side when she’s with the teammates’ kids. 

That’s why sometimes you even call her Teddy Bear. 

 

Then you think about starting a family with her.

To wrap your arms around her shoulders every time you welcome her home.

To settle your weight around her waist and kiss her right after you put down your luggage. 

To cuddle into each other on couch when watching Sunday football or whatever movies or TV shows you like. 

To rest your head on her chest until her snores wakes you up.

To tangle in her hair when she finds out you post some cute or embarrassing pictures of her on your Instagram.

To play monopoly deals together and allow her makes fun of you in front of the guests when you two host New Year party.

To wipe away her happy tears when you tell her to expect a tiny human.

To hear her whispering to your belly at night.

To link her arm when she goes with you to every appointment.

To have her singing your newborn and you sleep. 

To watch her playing with your kids.

To bring your kids to visit their grandparents in Rochester and Diamond Bar.

To tell your kids how you met each other, what you have been through together, and what you are going to experience in the future. 

To make your kids even complain about how much you love each other.

You think you might have thought too much.

Just like that day in Portugal, you looked into her eyes with a very breathtaking smile, wondering when you could write your initials as A.W.

You laugh at yourself for letting these thoughts slip out.

You have no idea that she is going to Diamond Bar, to visit your parents, to ask for their permission.

With the engagement ring she picked out for you, the weekend right after she broke Mia’s record.

It turns out to be, she pictures about the same thing, around the same time, as you do.

And, this time, she takes the further step first.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She proposed.

On your birthday.

She gave you a matching bracelet first.

You thought she already read your mind so well for getting you such an on-point birthday gift. 

You thought you also read her mind too, by guessing the brand of the bracelets right.

However, she didn’t say you would have only one birthday gift from her.

She didn’t really ask you the most important question.

She slipped the engagement ring on your finger, after making her promise to you, for life.

“How do I get so lucky?”  You have asked her this questions for several times.

Every time, she just looks into your eyes, and responds to your question sincerely, “I'm the lucky one.”

This time, her reply to this question was still the same, and she murmured into your shoulder, added, “Thank you for loving me first, and allowing me to love you back.”

After kissing away your happy tears, she took a selfie with you as well as a closeup to your ring finger with that sparkling diamond.

She then posted the photos via her social media accounts, claiming that there would be no need to keep your relationship low key in the public anymore.

You gave her a bright smile, and grabbed your phone to repost, then you saw the hashtags she used, “#shesaidyes #imtheluckiestone”.

Then you had to ask her to kiss away your happy tears again.

She proudly obliged. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Now, on that additional shelf that has been at your home for a couple years, besides all your trophies, medals and photos, there’s also a cute Shamu jewelry holder.

Yes, your home, where you and her live together.

Yes, a jewelry holder that you bring with you every game to put your rings and the bracelet in your locker. 

The Shamu jewelry holder that you insisted to buy at SeaWorld that day.

Because every detail on that day, you wanted to remember.

The day you knew she would be your home.

When there was a game that you two both played, she would also put her matching wedding band and bracelet on that lovely Shamu.

Now she retires, she doesn't need to take off her wedding band or bracelet for games; she still carries a small stuffed Shamu in her backpack when she’s away.

Did she get anything else from the SeaWorld that day?

Of course, besides that stuffed Shamu, she got your mental note that you would be more than willing to spend the rest of your life with her.

 

“Hey babe, are you ready? Let’s go to meet Pinoe!”

Then you hear her voice from right at the door of your hotel room.

She storms in as before, as when she was on the team, urging you out for team dinners.

Now she retires, but not much things have been changed.

In order to be with you as much as possible, and particularly to honor your 100th cap, she follows you to this January camp. She packs a lot of stuff from your home in Portland onto the Range Rover, and drives all the way down. Although there are some public appearances she has to make, she would fly back to the camp base as soon as possible. She rents a small condo instead of staying in the team hotel, so that you would not be distracted too much; and whenever you have free time, she will put down whatever she’s doing at that moment, whether it’s surfing or chilling on the balcony, to be next to you.  

You really love those ways of “I love you” in which she keeps telling you.

Just like this.

And like she leans towards to you to fasten your seatbelt before she drives; she takes advantage of her height to get you the stuff that are beyond your reach; she doesn’t mind to share the mug with you when you’re having a cold; she uses the fragrance that matches your perfume; she carries all the shopping bags with one hand, so that she can hold you with the other; she makes sure you dress warm before you go outside in the freezing Portland; she remembers your favorite color, favorite food, and favorite flowers; she takes you out for a midnight run whenever you are stressed out a bit by an upcoming game or camp, and holds you tighter and rubs your back gently if you suddenly wakes up at night. And, so many more.

Those little things and those small moments that you would never get tired of.

They all add up to be the sweetness in your life. 

The sweetness that belongs to you, as long as you two are, together.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

You noticed that she rushed to her sideline seat almost at the end of your pre-game warmup.

You were supposed to attend Leslie’s wedding with her. 

However, due to the cancellation of the Hawaii game, your 100th cap had to be postponed to today.

You told her not to rush, she could stay over the wedding weekend to celebrate with the newlyweds and forward your congrats and best wishes to them.

She said she could not miss your 100th cap, and promised to be back on time for your pregame special presentation, to welcome you to join the “100 caps club”.

You didn’t ask her whether she could make it; she was boarding when you were still in sleep and you hadn't heard anything from her, until you returned to the locker room, until you saw the Shamu logo on the inner side of your captain’s armband.

Then your phone buzzed, text messages came in from her,

“This game is all yours. :)”

It has been one of the game day codes between you two, since the day she got her 200th cap, when you texted her the same words. 

  
  


The game is all yours.

Carli played on top with you this time. 

The on-field chemistry between you and Carli worked out perfectly fine. 

You’ve made 2 shots on goal during the first 2 minutes.

You’ve got 2 assists and 1 goal by the time you were subbed off by Mal. 

When you and Mal hugged each other at the sideline, you suddenly realized that it was such a fitting start of another round of passing the torch.

The age difference between you and Mal happens to be the same as the one between she and you.

Mal scored and you cheered out loud, then you kinda knew how happy she felt when she watched you scored your first goal.

And you smiled wider, knowing you are so lucky that your mentor turns out to be your best friend, your other half, and your wife.

 

You haven’t got a chance to thank her in person, until now, when she is waiting for you outside of the locker room, grinning at you a little bit stupidly as she sees you walk back through the tunnel. 

You look at her, the former #20 who now is wearing your MORGAN #13 jersey. 

She insisted that you should wear MORGAN for this game.

So from the next game on, you will be the only one on the team to wear WAMBACH, the last name that put onto yours.

Then some emotions hit you again.

This is your first game without her on the team, and her first game as a spectator, as a family fan of a current USWNT player.

You run towards her and she hugs you tight.

And before you say a “thank you”, she apologizes for missing your warmup.

She explains that she took the captain’s armband to SeaWorld the other day when she secretly drove to San Diego, and then she headed to SeaWorld as soon as she got out of the plane this morning, to pick up the customized armband; and then rushed back to the stadium and sneaked into the locker room to give it to Aaron when you were doing pregame warmup.

She says San Diego is a special place for you both.

She says Shamu is special.

She wants to have Shamu again, for a special day.

Just like the day you bought the jewelry holder, she bought the stuffed toy.

The day she would never forget.

Then you’re amazed again, by how much she cares about you.

You let out a raspy laugh at yourself, for still not getting used to the ways she spoils you.

Then you places a kiss on her cheek, and whispers to her ear,

“Thank you so much, Abs. I love you.”

 

You tell her you will put this captain’s armband on the shelf, and whenever you will have the opportunity to wear a captain’s armband again, you will definitely wear this one. 

Then you hear her reply after a few second’s thought,

“Yeah, keep it in a good place, Lex. I’m gonna put the 2nd Shamu logo on for your 200th cap.” 

Then you know she will always be parallel on your side.

Even though she won’t be parallel on your side on the pitch anymore, she will always be there off the field. 

She will go to Rio, to watch every single game you play, and definitely cheer out the loudest for every goal you score.

She will be the first one to congratulate you when you win your Ballon D’Or.

She will watch you break her record. 

She will attend all your soccer related events.

Not as a pro soccer player, but as your home.

More importantly, she will create and enjoy the next chapter of life, with you, together. 


	3. The Twitter Diaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!

Some people say, “The best things usually happen, when you have the opportunity to walk away, but you choose to stay”.

 

I almost walked away from social media.

I seldom updated my Facebook.

I hadn’t used Twitter until after the 2011 World Cup.

At the time, Cheney and Alex had to explain to, or more like, teach me how the Twitter stuff worked.

There were some words that I didn’t even know, and Alex jokingly told the media that “oh don’t ask Abby anything about Twitter”.

If you asked Alex a few years ago, she would tell you that it usually took her more than 30 seconds to read my hashtags.

Syd, Ash, Ali and other young players that are close to me often teased me to keep it up.

My first Instagram post hadn't been made until May 2015.

And then 7 months later, I disappeared from all the social media for around 3 weeks.

I asked them to forget my number, to forget my name, to forget the records I broke.

 

It has been almost 3 years and 2 months since I retired from the game of soccer.

I said it out loud when I closed that chapter of my life.

It’s never easy to say goodbye.

Everything I accomplished on the soccer field didn’t make it any easier.

It took some doubts to make me believe that I made a right decision at a right time.

I talked with Alex about my retirement when we were preparing for the 2015 World Cup, when I decided to sit out the NWSL season so that I could fully focus on the upcoming World Cup. That’s my last go-around, for the last thing I wanna get in my soccer career.

Alex tried to convince me to stick around till after Rio, and she said I wouldn't need to be completely out of soccer if I’d still play for the club.

However, my body was aging, I was getting older, and I often playfully complained that she ran so fast on the field that it somehow was really difficult for me to catch up, even with my full speed.

I had been playing soccer for 29 years.

There would be always a time that, not necessarily for passing the torch, but I would need to walk away to hand the race to somebody else, and those promising young players would bring the team to a higher level.

I had experienced so many things that I never thought possible.

I wanted to try something new, or do something differently.

I wanted to pick up surfing again, so that I could go surfing with Alex and our friends during offseason.

I wanted to try some extremely yummy but not so healthy food, and maybe I can prepare a healthier version of them for Alex.

I had missed a lot of birthdays, weddings, graduations, and so on in my Wambach family, now that I also have had the Morgan family, I couldn’t miss anymore.

I wanted to watch the game from the stands, relaxed; although my wife would probably still make me hold my breath, but it would be different.

I wanted to have much more time in hand, so that I could take care of Alex more and in some better ways.

So, when the final whistle blew, when I knelt down on the turf, when I finally earned the World Champion title that I had been striving for my entire soccer career, I knew I would be ready to retire.

My wife was the first one to know my decision.

I told her before our World Cup afterparty.   

There would be just more mountains for me to climb, more journeys for me to explore.

There would be a bigger game for me to play.

I didn't simply walk away from soccer.

I just used some other ways, to stay.

 

So, there are really a lot of best things happening, as I choose to stay.

I didn’t know I would have enjoyed tweeting this much.

I’m glad that I decided to come back to social media after the “Forget Me” campaign.

Forget what I have accomplished in my soccer life, and move on.

While in the life beyond soccer, there are a lot of beautiful moments that I enjoy and would love to remember forever; there are a lot of meaningful memories or thoughts that I want to promptly share with the people that I love, with the people who have been supporting me all these years.

Happiness is meant to be shared.

Like today.

I ask Pam, my mother-in-law to take a photo from behind, on our way walking into the stadium.

So, that’s what you see as my latest tweet: a toddler sitting on my shoulders; MORGAN on our backs; while the tiny figure wears a “33”, the giant one wears a “20”.

Yeah, the limited editions of MORGAN jersey, not for sale.

**“Reppin the MORGAN style! We’re the biggest fans! #13+20=33 #happyvalentinesday”**

Today is the Valentine’s Day in 2019.

Another World Cup year.

This Valentine’s Day is going to be special.

Similar to the way they did on the Mother’s Day in 2015, FOX Sports takes a sweet initiative

again, to fly in some special guests of the players to the game.

The tiny human who puts her little hands around my neck now, is one of those special guests.

In addition to the spouses or significant others of the players, all the little sweethearts on the team are invited, to honor their supermoms who have inspired the entire nation in many different ways.

 

This game, we 15ers and our kids are back together, again.

The 15ers who are taking their maternity leaves, like Ali, are here.

The retired 15ers, like me, are also here.

Best sideline seats as always.

Well, my situation is a little bit complicated, but I still have to acknowledge this brilliant invitation from Jill. :)

Before Rio, the team got a send-off video from miniRod #2.

And it has been more eventful since Rio.

First we saw “Krieger” on Ash’s gloves.

And I was one of the bridesmaids who wore nice suits.

Then it was Carli and Brian’s wedding.

The team was thrilled to see Hope got very emotional as Carli’s Maid of Honor.

Then we welcomed one of the most attractive babies to the world, the little Dwyer.

Then we blew up Cheney’s phone when we knew a Holibaby was on the way.

Then it was Pinoe’s wedding.

It was safe to say we partied the entire weekend and got definitely way more drunk than we were the night we won the World Cup.

Then a few months later, everyone was pretty much over the moon, expecting a future leading scorer.

I’m not ashamed to admit that I was excited enough to scream on the roof.

Around the Christmas that year, the team was extremely excited again, knowing a mini Harris-Krieger would join our soccer family soon.

 

We catch up with each other in the locker room.

The elder kids are playing around with each other, while the babies are spoiled by their crazy but lovely aunties in turn.

I have to say the locker room dancing of this current team has reached another level. And I’m so glad that Julie and Crystal are not going to show my kid the dance moves I used to have when I was on the team.

Hope makes fun of the number Alex and I decided to put on our daughter’s jersey, “Umm, #33, it doesn’t look like a number for forward at all, more of a number for goalkeeper though~~”

I shrug, “Well, I remember Alex did pretty solid in those goalkeeping try-outs, and with the height advantage like I have, Olivia might be as great as her Aunty Hopey though.”

“You’re horrible,” Hope narrows her eyes for being addressed by such a nickname and she probably has burned a hole on me with her glare, “but really, the Morgan-Wambach kid won’t play forward?”

“So what? You once were a forward, remember?”

“......” Hope can only roll her eyes.

“Yeah~~” I give her my remarkable smirk.

Hope shakes her head, and approaches to Carli who is the one now holding my daughter, “there’s no doubt that your baby girl is way way more adorable, than you, Babs.”

And we all laugh.

Before we get to prepare for the special presentation, I take a Panorama around the locker room, **“Birthday girl reunions with all the crazy aunties and lovely cousins. #epicgiftset #somuchloveandlaughs”**

My gals are really crazy; they get a set of the Barbie dolls of the whole team for my baby girl as her birthday gift.

In addition to the new home kit that is just released, the Barbie dolls even have casual outfits in the gals styles as alternatives.

The only thing I can do is slow clapping.

Those amazing women are adorably weird.

I always know I’m lucky. I come from a large family that provided me a huge support system when I pursued my dream in the world of soccer. Then the sport I love brought me a large soccer family. And then it let me met my wife, so that I’ve got to be even luckier than I expected, to be a member of the Morgan family. I couldn’t thank all these families enough for loving me, my wife, and the baby we bring into the world.

I will forever be grateful for their love, and I love them all so much.  

 

Right after the team won the Olympic golds in Rio, Alex and I started our plan of welcoming a tiny human. Alex then took around 15 months off in the year after, when Syd and A-Rod had their amazing comeback.

As much wonderful as this chapter of my life after retirement, it’s just as much beautiful for Alex after Rio.

What does the post-Rio life look like?

The first new role that Alex and I have adopted is to be the proud godparents of the little Dwyer.

We spoil the little Dwyer so much that Syd and Dom promise to be the on-call babysitters for the Baby Baby Horse.

What does the post-retirement life look like?

Another role change for me, from a pro soccer player to a pro supporter of the team, as well as Alex’s #1 fan.

Even as a spectator, I haven't worn WAMBACH on my back for any USWNT game since I retired.

Alex is the one who wears these seven letters, and carried them onto the top podium in Rio.

What do I wear as Alex’s biggest fan?

“MORGAN #20”.

Our way to recognize and represent each other.

 

I used to want people to solely focus on the soccer we play, so we didn’t put our personal life under the spotlight.

Well, I know our wedding was epic, but Syd was the only one to live broadcast the whole thing.

After my retirement, it seems like a relief for me to post more, because I actually can’t help showing the world, that how beautiful the life is when I get to spend it with Alex. I have been wanting to do so for so many years, since our first date.

I will grab my phone after a morning run in winter, to post a closeup of my ring with some sentimental words such as **“In a freezing morning, there’s no warmer way to feel a certain metal than putting on your wedding band”** ; or post a selfie around midnight on a certain weekend, with the caption like **“Wifey at camp, couldn’t sleep, grocery shopping alone is no fun~~ #missthirteen”** ; or post a photo of Alex on game days, cheering for **“My ALL-TIME favorite soccer player! #sostunning #fangirlingthebest”** , and so many more.

Our friends, especially our soccer family, always make fun of me about that, sometimes Alex will even join them to tease me.

I have no hesitation to admit that I have been so obsessed with my wife and the relationship we have.

What’s even better?

Such obsession has been multiplied after Alex announced that the newest member of our Morgan-Wambach family would make her world debut in February, 2018.  
  


This game, is also Alex’s first Cap after Olivia was born.

Simply mentioning these two names already made me smile ear to ear.

I have been head over heels for them, since day one I had them in my life.

My Baby Horse has been giving me a magical and amazing ride of life.

Is it crazy that I feel like I keep falling in love with her over and over again?

The way her hair falls down on her shoulders, or the way she fixes her bun.

The sleepy smile I kiss goodnight in the dark, or the sexy whisper I wake up to when the sun peeks in.

The endearing laughs I hear after my stupid jokes, or the raspy voice before she playfully rolls her eyes.

I’m just madly in love with her.

And I tell her everyday.

**“You know someone is really good looking when you think she’s still so pretty even she’s crying. #sorrynotsorry”**

After I tweeted it with a photo of a sobbing Alex that I secretly captured in the middle of our movie marathon on a weekend, I received “threatening” text messages from my two elder sisters and the amazing Judy Wambach.

“Don’t tell me you made my youngest sister-in-law cry~”

“Care to explain what’s going on?”

“Abby, call me now.”

Then I had to set up a family group chat to explain that Alex was just so touched by the movie that she got a little bit emotional.

The Wambach ladies still blamed me for my movie choice, and Alex joked that she might need to ask the Morgan ladies to help me out.  
There are much more evidences proving that I'm no longer the favorite one in my Wambach family, let alone Olivia robs my second place effortlessly.

I wouldn’t complain about it at all.

Olivia is a miniature Alex, with ice-blue eyes like mine.

When her little fist rests in my big one, I feel like I’m holding the world.

When she stands, with her tiny feet on my stomach, I feel like I’m walking on the moon.

When she puts her little arms around my neck and pecks my cheek, I feel like I have collected all the sweetness in the universe.

When she yawns and squirms in my arms, my heart is melted.

When she blinks up at me and giggles, there’s no way for me to resist to her adorable face, just like I can never resist to her mother’s beautiful grin.

I can't take my eyes off of them; they are my princesses.

Well, sometimes, Alex is the QUEEN.

I love all their perfect imperfections, unconditionally, and endlessly.

Every time I look at our kid, I feel like I can literally see what love looks like, and I can see all the love that my incredible wife has always been giving to me.

Isn’t it the best feeling in the world?

  


I’m so glad that I didn’t skip any opportunity to capture and share those wonderful days that both Alex and I will cherish for the rest of our lives.

The day Alex let me find out she was pregnant, the day we went to the ultrasound appointment and heard the heartbeat and saw the first look of our little one on the screen, the day we felt the first move of our baby and picked out the name for her, the day our teammates and friends set up the baby shower, the day we welcomed our tiny human, the day Alex resumed her routine training, the day our daughter stumbled out the first word, the day Alex got called up back to the annual January camp…

 

I remember that day, when I walked in the living room, Alex was casually sitting on the couch by the windows.

Hearing me approaching, she put down the newspaper and then looked up at me, smiling.

My heart still almost jumped out of my chest, I still feel like I can hardly breathe, and I still blushed.

**“Geez, has it been how many years now? This is still the best view that I love to see everyday. #alexreignsmyheart #thelightinhereyes”**

After I tweeted it with the photo of Alex smiling at me, I kissed her goodbye and headed to the grocery store.

There was no way for me to let my birthday girl stumble in the rain.

As usual, she didn’t need to do anything on her birthday, just simply enjoyed what I had prepared for her to celebrate.

As usual, I set up the birthday dinner, and pulled out the chair for her.

Right after I raised my glass to propose a toast, I heard a most beautiful sentence come out of my wife’s mouth.

Well, I actually hadn’t realized what was going on until a solid minute later.

She put aside her glass, reached out her hands to hold my spare one, and spoke in a most gentle way, “Hey Abs, I can’t have wine now.”

And she smiled at me, again, a breathtakingly beautiful smile.

The best so-called “heart attack” that I had ever received.

**“Endless love to my birthday girl! A start of something beautiful. #engagementanniversary #ontothenext”**

With such a caption, I posted a photo of Alex covering my eyes from behind.

I wouldn’t say she was actually wiping away my happy tears.

 

I’m grateful that I didn’t miss a single appointment.

My agent, Dan, helped me a lot with rescheduling all my events and public appearances, so that I wouldn’t need to be away from Alex for more than 36 hours.

Literally, 36 hours.

I couldn’t stand any longer.

The first ultrasound appointment was, umm, embarrassing for me.

When I heard our baby’s heartbeat for the very first time, I nearly passed out and my knees were too weak to support my body when I stood up from my seat.

Alex’s doctor looked at me in amusement, while Alex quickly grabbed her phone to take a picture of me, and tweeted it via my account.

**“The power of ultrasound gave the GOAT a blackout~~ photo credit to @alexmorgan13.**

**#babyweloveu”**

And then my phone was blown up by our family and friends. Everyone laughed at me pretty much immediately after they said congratulations.  

 

I whispered to Alex’s belly, a lot.

Alex always made fun of me, claiming it just proved that I'm such a talkative person.

Sometimes Alex would be waken up by my whisperings at dawn and was amused to see me bursting to talk to our baby.

Alex also made fun of me about the way I delivered those whisperings, she said I did it like I led the pregame huddles before, the only differences were just the content and the volume.

I refused to admit it until she showed me a couple of video clips that she recorded one night.

“See? You always stumble a word or two, you even make up some words that I don't even know. And look at your face~~” My beautiful wife chuckled, “and your hands, always rest at the same place, like exactly 2 inches around my belly button! Abs, you're so cute.”

Hearing her raspy laughs, I could only give her a pouting face.

And before I replied anything to defend myself, I found my entire body tensed up, especially my left hand, which was still gently placed on Alex’s belly.

**“The first kick feels a hundred times better than my first goal. #babygirllearnsfromthebabyhorse”**

This time, I managed to not to fall out of bed, and to send out this tweet by myself.

 

The winter in Portland was freezing.

I know I would never think a pregnant Alex dressed warm enough in such a weather.

So we headed back to the condo I keep at Hermosa Beach.

In the mornings, Alex and I would walk down to the beach, to feel the soft sand, to watch the surfers tackle the waves, and I would build various types of sand castles for my princesses.

In the afternoons, we usually would end up playing some video games.

Since I insisted to take care of all the housework, Alex was bored and would always complained: “I can’t even play soccer now! Can you just let me exercise a little bit more?”

Then I would lead my frowning wife to the game room, introduced her all the latest games and showed her how to do some action play with the Oculus Rift.

In the evenings, most of time I would be busy running to get any rare food orders that Alex placed, or busy making those food that I even couldn’t describe; and later, I would be busier comforting a frustrated woman who was nearly shrieking when she saw herself in the mirror, “OMG, ABBY, I’M SO ROUND!”

 

Around 2 weeks after the epic baby shower that our teammates and friends arranged for us, the Dwyers stopped by again to stay with Alex, so that I could stop worrying and didn’t need to skip the 5-day long conference at CONCACAF headquarter.

When I was about to get on the flight back to L.A. from Miami, Syd called me, calmly told me that they were on the way to the hospital, Pam would get there in around 40 minutes, and Michael, my father-in-law, would pick me up at the airport.

Alex was in labor 5 days before the due date.

When Michael and I finally made it to the hospital, I couldn’t calm myself down at all.

Pam told me that when she was on the way from Diamond Bar, Syd was already in the room with Alex, who just began delivery 10 minutes before I arrived.

I could only nod my head and took deep breaths.

When I finally got in the room to see my wife, the first sentence I spoke ever since I got in Michael’s car was to Syd, “Thank God you guys are here with Lex!”

Yep, I didn’t say anything after I greeted Michael, and my father-in-law would be glad to comment that, “Oh, at least Abby didn’t pass out on the passenger seat, or fall out of it.”

Somehow I was glad that I was so scared at the moment that I barely talked for the next hour in the room.

Being such an individual, the loudest on bus, the loudest in training, the loudest eating, I couldn’t guarantee to maintain low volume so that I wouldn’t be kicked out of the room.

Although I was silently freaking out the entire time, I didn’t had a blackout.

For that, I’m still proud of myself today, because I could recall all those unforgettable moments that I didn’t miss.

Like when Syd excitedly yet gently said to Alex that “I get to hold her before Abby!”

Like when a nurse left to inform our family and friends who were anxiously waiting outside that Alex and our newborn were ready for visitors, I saw all those people who love us that much quietly storm in and fill the room.

I couldn’t bite back a smile.

Olivia made her world debut on the Valentine’s Day, 2018.

And I managed to speak the second completed sentence since I held Alex’s hand an hour ago, “Hey ladies and gentlemen, this is Olivia Elizabeth Morgan-Wambach”, with the little bundle in my arms.

The first completed sentence was “I love you so much, Lex”, when we heard our baby’s first cry.  

 

“Family is everything.” I’m pretty sure that was also the only thing Alex emphasized to her agent during her 15-month off.

It’s also safe to say that I’d even give up the world just to have Alex and Olivia.

I wouldn’t miss a chance to be with them.

I probably hasn’t caught that many red-eye flights in any other time in my life.

When Olivia was 6 months old, Alex resumed her routine training.

I didn’t sleep more than 5 hours each day for the next half year or so.

Sometimes Alex would playfully complain that every time she woke up in the midnight, she found an empty side of bed.

And then she would find me sleeping on the floor next to our daughter’s crib, with an empty feeding bottle in my hand.

Usually, Alex would be able to make me awake enough to stumble back to our bedroom, although I would fall on the bed and immediately buried my entire face in the pillow.

For those times I only responded her with a content sigh and eyes still closed, the next day on her Instagram or Twitter, I would find a photo of a former intense forward who casually crawling on the floor, sound asleep, and, in a lovely bulldog onesie.

I believed I heard her raspy laughs when she took those pictures.

Another routine scene would be Ali blowing up my phone, as frequently as she warned me to prepare for it in my retirement tribute video.

Ali actually looked for Alex more than me, asking for pregnancy advices.

And when those two were chatting, I was Skyping with Ash regarding how to be an extremely supportive wife throughout the entire process in every possible way.

Olivia’s first Halloween, we were invited to the Harris-Krieger household in Orlando.

All of us were dressed up in cute shark costumes, as requested by the goalkeeper.

We all agreed that Ash should’ve picked the “Shark” as the middle name for their baby boy.

Olivia’s first Thanksgiving was spent at the Morgan household, while her first Christmas was celebrated in Wambach style.

And then our Morgan-Wambach family hosted the new year party.

That was also the first time that Olivia got to witness how intense her Mommy could get when playing monopoly deal.  

 

Those a few months was busy, excited, exhausted, sometimes might even be a little bit frustrated; but when Alex got called up back to the annual January camp, it’s all worth it.

Thanks to Olivia, I also accepted a new job in that January camp.

I was called the Greatest event planner for kids Of All Time by the team.

I put all my heart and soul to do my job.

I organized various fun events for the bunch of kids I took care of.

Sandcastle competition, mini beach volleyball championship, mini beach soccer league… you name it~~ Kelley even helped me to form a mini surfing club~~

Then Alex and I visited the SeaWorld again, with Olivia this time.

“Shamu! Shamu!” I was still a kid at heart.

Olivia loved Shamu too, so I bought a bunch of Shamu bath toys for her.

Alex also bought us a family set of Shamu onesies.

What else did I get from the SeaWorld tour?

**“Just like our last name after marriage, MORGAN always comes before WAMBACH. Congrats, Alex, baby called you first. :) #seaworldsurprise #idontcomplain”**

Alex kissed a pouting me after Olivia called her Mommy, and I certainly started smiling in the middle of the kiss.

  
  


And then here comes today.

The current team, the old team, and their mascots are getting ready for the pregame presentation.

Alex puts her rings and bracelet on the Shamu jewelry holder in her locker.

Then I tape her ring finger.

Alex puts on her jersey.

MORGAN #13.

Last time she wore these six letters was back to her 100th cap, in 2016.

Alex decided to wear WAMBACH after we got married, as a special way to claim her ownership of me, playfully saying that it would also be helpful to add up the Wambach’s scoring record.  

And when we played in the same match, she'd put on A.WAMBACH #13.

Although the sprained ankle that kept Alex out for a few months delayed the first game we started together after our wedding, I was amazed by how awesome it felt when the one I’m married to was walking in front of me in the lineup, when I saw my last name on her back as we were parallel on the field.

In addition to the tremendous support and love from our fans in the Salt Lake City, Alex scored 2 goals, and assisted both of my goals as well.

**“Scoring with my better half and seeing the fans wearing her new jersey just felt surreal~~ #A.WAMBACH13 #4evergrateful”**

This time, I insist that she should wear MORGAN again, to celebrate her return after pregnancy.

A simple message of “The Alex Morgan is back”.

 

When we are waiting at the entrance of the tunnel, I fix the collar of Alex’s team jacket, in the same way as I used to do.

She is holding Olivia in her left arm, and she asks me to walk a little bit behind her.

“It would just remind me how it felt when you were walking right behind me in London Olympics.” She winks at me.  

The London Olympics, the start of our story.

“Here you go.” I take a small step back, and reach out my left hand to hold her right one.

Last time I walked through the tunnel with my teammates was in my retirement game.

I haven't thought about how precious this moment would be when I come back in this way.

In this way, with my old teammates again, with their kids, and with my princesses, together.

I know it also means a lot to Alex, to walk back on the field through the tunnel, after being off the roster for 15 months.

When the group of us walk out of the tunnel, to step on the field, the entire stadium goes wild.

This is probably the best special presentation that I have ever experienced.

The group photo is epic too.

Among all the special customized jerseys, I would say ours rock the most.

**“Guess what, now I’m officially a T-rex mascot! ROAR~ #onlyforalex.”**

Before the pregame huddle, I take over Olivia from Alex, and gives Alex a quick hug, “This game is all yours.”

Our gameday code.

 

#13 in 13 minutes.

Assisted by Syd with the Kid.

If Olivia is not sitting on my lap now, I will definitely not only scream but also jump out of my seat.

Actually Dom, who sits next to me with the little Dwyer is about to do the same thing.

This is the first game that our wives play on top together after they became moms.

They run close to the sideline and surprise us with their new goal celebration: a rock-the-baby-to-sleep dance move.

I think Dom and I almost flip out and Boxxy and Cheney have to nudge us to control our heart eyes a little bit.

Shortly after the team heads back to the locker room for halftime, I receive a quick message from Alex.

“The volley is for Olivia, and I'm gonna do a header for you. Love you both!”

I’m so proud to have such a competitive player as my wife; and she is so sweet at the same time.

 

“Where~Mommy?” Olivia looks around, a little bit impatient.

“Over there, see?” I hold up Olivia to stand on my lap and point at the brunette who wears MORGAN kicking off for the second half, “Let's find the pink~ Mommy wears pink pre-wrap like you do!”

Even though Olivia could barely know what a pink pre-wrap is, I just burst out in such detail. And I’m not surprised to hear Dom simply replys me “I’m done, Abby” while shaking his head.

“Yeah yeah, Mommy Mommy!” Olivia manages to spot Alex for some reason, and she looks back at me and claps her little hands.

Then I don’t care if Dom gonna roll his eyes again,

“Mommy looks so good, right?”

Alex always looks so good, in my eyes.

Whenever I'm with Alex or we are facetiming when in different cities, I’m always caught by staring at her and smiling. Every time she asks “what?”, I always reply “nothing”. I know I don't need to explain that her eyes are my favorite color or her smiles are my favorite smiles, she will all understand.

My obsession with Alex Patricia Morgan-Wambach will only get deeper and deeper, every day.

 

Alex does score a header during the second half.

Syd runs to her first and gives her a tight hug, just like in the 2012 Olympics against Canada.

For me, the game against Canada, was the start of the life long love letter.

Regarding that goal, Alex always says humbly, “I wouldn’t even think it was a great header, it just went right over the keeper’s head.”

But for me, it was one of the greatest headers that I would never forget.

Or I should say, it changed everything; not only led our team a step forward to get on the top podium in London, but also led me a step forward in our relationship.

It was really a perfect touch, and I was there.

I even told Alex, that I was in love with her in that moment.

And it turns out to be far more than that moment.

I’m in love with her, every day.

**“Another birthday gift for Olivia: a volley scored by Mommy! #ivegotmyvalentinesgift #theheader”**

Alex retweeted my post later, just simply added a hashtag, **“#learnfromthebest”**.

 

Waiting for Alex in the locker room, our daughter already falls asleep against my shoulder, and I could feel my little girl’s steady breathing in my neck.

Then I hear a light but raspy laugh from behind, and I smell the familiar shampoo, as two familiar arms wrap around me, then I see a soft kiss be placed on our daughter’s head.

“Hey, how are you two doing? Tired, T-rex?” Alex teases me with the nickname she has been calling me since the night before our wedding.

“Holding the baby baby horse for two-hour straight and answering millions of mumbling questions during the game is pretty much as intense as I played.”

She let out a small laugh and takes over our tiny human.

Olivia immediately finds a comfortable way to position herself in her Mommy’s arms.

“Oh babe, listen, her soft snores are just like mine~” Wrapping my arm around Alex’s waist, I whisper, proudly.

“Oh yeah, in Wambach style, huh?” Alex raises an eyebrow.

“Morgan-Wambach style. I have to correct you.” I smirk back.

“I don’t snore~” Alex rolls her eyes.

“I recorded it~” I playfully fish out my phone, “Ready to show it to the world~”

“Don’t you dare!” Alex lowers her voice and certainly shoots me a glare, but the bright smile on her face will never be erased.

And I love that smile so much.

 

Regardless whether I will release that voice file, I’m better at tweeting stuff now.

When Alex has been retweeting more and more of my posts, I know I’m on the right track.

On our bus ride back to the hotel, Alex retweets my posts about Olivia’s first experience in a live USWNT game to watch her Mommy play in person.

“You have done a great job, our personal press officer.” Saying that, she rests her head on my shoulder.

I'm better at doing some other things as well, better than when I just retired, when I just got to a so-called “normal” life.

At that time, I looked back at the things I had done, the things I was good at doing for such a long time, I realized that actually I was not good enough.

I wanted to be the best at whatever thing I was going to do next.

I have been learning to be a better person, everyday.

I’m way more disciplined than in those unfit days that I was like “WAIT A SECOND! WHAT IS THAT?” when I looked at my body.

I’m a better surfer now; I have been breaking my personal best in the marathons; I sing better when I’m playing guitar...

It’s a process, it takes time.

Just like it may take no time to fall in love, but it may take years to really know what love is.

If you ask Alex today, she probably would be able to share with you some best tweets I have made.

She would mention the one she retweeted on the next morning after Olivia said hi to the world.

A family selfie of three: I squeezed next to Alex in the small hospital bed; Alex rested her head on my shoulder while Olivia was sleeping on her chest.

**“I couldn’t ask for a better soccer career, but this career is literally the best. I’m the luckiest one to have such a wonderful woman as my wife, and get to welcome our daughter with her. #mysweethearts #bestvalentinesday”**

I would say that’s the best of the best.

Because Alex retweeted it as **“My sweetheart read my mind #thebest.”**

 

I carefully slip under the cover after I kiss our kid goodnight.

I stay up a little bit late to prepare for a personal Valentine's Day celebration with Alex tomorrow, as well as to finish the packing for my trip the morning after, to Chicago for a USSF board meeting there.

It has been such a long day today.

The soft snores from both of my princesses now are the most beautiful sounds in my world.

The wonderful woman now subconsciously cuddling up to me, has grown immensely both on and off the field.

It takes me a while to find a way to express how proud I am, and I just hope my words would be half as charming as her sleeping face, umm, or half as gorgeous as her long eyelashes.

**“Thank you, my baby horse, for allowing me to put my money on you for all the incredible races in life, and proving me right in every possible way. #ontoournextrace”**

 

What will be the next for us?

I might be able to get in FIFA to work with Moya Dodd and Julie “run for President” Foudy.

So when the team wins another world championship, Jules and I could hand them the trophy and medals.

More importantly, we could make sure all the female soccer players have more opportunities but less pay gaps.

Alex, who has broken my fastest goal scoring record in the history of USWNT, is certainly going to accomplish more, and I’m so excited to see what she will bring to the game for the rest of her career.

I might just follow Alex all over the world, with our kid.

I might still be the babysitter in those training camps.

I would childishly jog around the field with all the kids on the team after each practice, give them big hugs very often and ask them a million questions.

The upcoming big trip for Olivia and me will be going to France this summer, as the biggest fans of Alex, and cheer for the team in the 2019 Women’s World Cup.

I will just casually walk down to the field to congratulate my wife and my soccer family after each game, holding Olivia in my arm and smiling ear to ear.

Hopefully, the World Cup trophy will be a best birthday gift to my wife again, for her “dirty 30”.

Hopefully, we can wear the 4-star WAMBACH jerseys for the 2020 Tokyo Olympics.

And then celebrate Alex’s 100th goal, and watch her break my record.

I guess it would still be a life on the road for a while, but as long as we are together, no matter where we are going, it will be my home.

 

Just like when I fly back from Chicago two days later, I will make a phone call right after I get through the security check, as I always do,

“I’m coming home, Lex.”

And the night when our eyes meet again, when Alex presses her sleepy smile on my neck, she will always murmurs in her raspy voice, “Umm, you're here, Abs. So glad you’re home.”

The best goodnight in the world.

Forever.

Always.


	4. The Starts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading these long one-shots :)
> 
> Feel free to stop by my tumblr to let me know your prompts if you're interested in this ship:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/abster317solar
> 
> Happy Weekend!

You would rather have no one else to take over the scoring torch from you.

Not to wear the captain’s armband, not to take the role of commander on field.

But as the unstoppable striker to break your records.

She scored with you together, in the year of 2012, to tie the national team forward duo scoring record.

She assisted your 131st career goal, which surpassed Kristine Lilly’s second-place record at the time.

She assisted you to break your own record, to score your first penalty against Korea Republic.

She was there when you passed Mia’s record, and assisted your 160th goal.

You remember those scoring moments, that you were on the field, playing on top with her.

 

Now you're sitting in the front row.

To support your old team.

To watch your wife play.

When you were playing the same position, you used to pay extra attention to her every movement on the field.

You watched how she move, how she get behind the defenders, and then you playfully complained that the things she did during the game just made you frustrated, either because you could never do that, or she was just so fast.

You are still amazed by the brick wall, by the passes among the midfielders, by the first touch of your wife.

You still watch her run in awe.

You are the biggest fan now, fangirling the team, fangirling your wife.

You regard it as a best occupation in the world.  

 

2016 CONCACAF Olympics Qualifying.

The commentators refer it as the first key tournament after you retired.

**The start of the post- Abby Wambach era.**

 

Group Stage.

Game One.

U.S. v.s. Costa Rica.

You catch the earliest flight to Dallas, after your speech at Coe College in Iowa.

Then you witness your wife score the fastest goal in the history of USWNT.

Although she may probably not check her phone during the halftime, you text her anyway,

“Couldn’t be happier to see you break my record! First down, more to come! :)”

Later, after the final whistle blows, when she gets out of the locker room, she asks you to add your signature on the signed ball, the record-breaking one that she gets to keep.

All her teammates’ names are there; you hesitate.

“Come on,” she tosses the ball at you, giving you your favorite grin, “you're my special teammate, the lifelong one.”

She understands your every thought.

She is the most understanding person that you know.

  


Game Two.

U.S. v.s. Mexico.

You take the two-day break in between to fly back to Portland, to visit your close friends, and get to hold their newborn for the very first time.

You send baby Avery the love from Auntie Alex.

You send her a selfie of you holding Avery before you put it on your social media.   


You feel like you’ve been sitting on the edge for the entire game.

That 2011 World Cup qualifier against Mexico came across your mind.

When you see her get knocked down from behind, you swear you would yell at or even shove down that Mexican player if you were on the field.

  


Game Three.

U.S. v.s. Puerto Rico.

You fly back to Taxes on the morning of the game day.

The first time you see someone else wears your number on the pitch.

Although it's worn by Alyssa, the goalkeeper, it takes you a few minutes to fully adjust to the view.

Your wife is not starting this time.

When she is doing some warmup with Tobin, she spots you standing at the front row and waves at you with a big smile on her face.  


You're not surprised to see the youngsters doing so well, especially Pugh, who was called up to the camp after you retired and scored in her debut.

After that game, you saw your wife spinning this young kid around, saying “I’m so happy for you!”

After that game, you were waiting outside of the locker room, your wife gave you a big hug, and then introduced the young kid to you, “Hey Abs, this is Pugh Pugh.”

Your wife was not the only one to realize the age difference between Mal and her happened to be the same as the one between she and you.

Before she intertwined her left hand with your right one, you told her you thought of how happy you were when she scored her first goal, then you saw her tear up a little bit.

 

Now Pugh Pugh is wearing your best friend’s number, and you think you see Syd playing for a few seconds.

You’re cheering out loud when Kelley scores that back-heel goal, when Crystal has Dunn really well to put the ball in net five times.

Your wife sub in for Carli for the second half.

She is not so satisfied with her performance, and the 4-2-3-1 formation just makes her miss playing with you on top.

“I know I have to get used to it as soon as possible, but it had been six years.” She sighs and slows down, when she drags you out for a late night run.

Her routine activity for game day reflection.

“Abs, it’s been you since the beginning.”

“Oh Lex~~” You have no idea that these words will hit you so hard that you don’t know how to respond for a few seconds.

Jogging with her side by side, you reassure her that things would only get better, “I’ll always be in the nearest row to the sideline, and you’ll always find me parallel on your side.”

 

You know you will not be able to tape her ring finger for every game as you used to do, so you buy a pair of rubber rings for you two.

You tell her that from then on, on every game day, when she needs to temporarily take off her rings, you will temporarily take off your wedding band and put on the rubber ring, with her, together.

  


Semi-final.

U.S. v.s. Trinidad and Tobago.

Your wife is in the starting lineup.

Her best friends on the team, Kelley and Tobin, are also there.

You expect to see some good connections between the forward and the midfielders.   


Tobin scores a nice bending shot to finish the cut-back cross from Pugh Pugh.

Kelley serves in a great ball into the box, and Horan uses her header to assist your wife’s 60th international goal.

Carli misses the unselfish pass from Kelley, but gets luck to head the ball through the keeper’s legs.

Your wife proves that she’s a natural goal scorer, she can score with any body part, and she’s so ready for the rebound.

The grass stain on the gals looks so good.

Their celebration hugs are so cute.   


“Abby,” Pam notices you have been typing or drawing on your BALR.-covered mini iPad since game one, “what are you working on?”

“Well, a special assignment from Lex.” You return a smile and show your mother-in-law all the game analysis you’ve made.

Your wife cares about your feedback on her runs, on her connections with teammates in the box, on her every attempt to score.

She doesn’t want you to be so far away from the game of soccer, which has been your life for such a long time.

And, you don’t want to sleep in the dog house, so you get to make sure your game notes look fancier than Jill’s diary.

Later, you have to underline your notes that your wife’s offsides reaction is sassy.

You even chunkle a bit when you see it on the large screen.

Then you make a mental note that you're going to tease her about it when you see her later.  

 

The assist from the baby Morgan and the finish from your Morgan are just so on point.

Your wife nets her third career hat trick.

She kisses the rubber band and points her fist in your direction, and you do the same thing in return.

Later, you will tell her that as her T-Rex, you literally roar three times, and you feel like you even embarrass your parents and parents-in-law who are sitting on your either side.

You will also tell her that the fans around your seats go wild at that moment; some fans from the upper session almost rush down when they realize the one wearing a beanie is actually the GOAT.

You shyly smile and greet the fans, but you have to apologize that you couldn’t sign or take pictures with them at the time, because you’re here to support your wife and the team.

Judy pats on your shoulder with a sympathetic smile, Pam then playfully says that she will remind you to wear sunglasses next time, while Mike and Peter putting back on their sunglasses and smirk at you.  

Well, the fans will recognize you anyway, sooner than later.

Not because of who you are, but because of the unique jersey you wear that separates you from all those wearing A.WAMBACH #13, WAMBACH #13, or MORGAN #13.

The MORGAN #20.

You decided to only wear those six letters on your back from that day forward, the day you retired.

 

You wait for her at the entrance of the tunnel.

“Woohoo! We’re going to Rio!”

Your arms open, as she runs towards you.

She certainly jumps on you, her forever human tree.

“Glad you’re not at full speed, you know~~” With your arms around her waist, you tease her.  

“Umm,” after placing a soft kiss on your forehead, she narrows her eyes, “I might have to say that you’re the one getting round recently.”

You laugh, competitive is always an understatement for her, “Alright alright, I'm working on it, Lex.” And you’d let her win, as always.

Then you remember to tease her about her offsides reaction, and she threatens you that she is not going to do you any autograph.

 

You won’t complain if she refuses to sign on your jersey this time.

The best signature you've got from her is on your marriage license.

Although she has been your old teammate since the December in 2015, but she has been your wife since the December in 2013.

She’s yours.

And you know you will be forever grateful, for **all the starts of something beautiful**.

  
  


Pia brought her to you the first day of that 10-day long camp, in Carson.

As one of the Sweden’s all-time best forwards, Pia had a great sense of picking forwards.

In the meal room, before the team lunch started, you and other veterans were chatting.

“Abby! I think you should be the first one that Alex officially meets with.”

You heard Pia’s voice from behind. Your veteran teammates let out some small laughs.

And when you turned back, you saw her shyly greeting to you and your teammates around.

Standing in the company of giants with the veterans must be intimidating for the youngest person on the team.

“Alex right?” Sensing her nerves, you stood up and threw your arm around her shoulders to pull her into a quick hug, “Glad to have you here!”

 

You asked her a lot of questions during the team lunch.

“Alex, see? This is the most talkative person in the world!” Boxxy rolled her eyes.

HAO, her roommate at the time, brought out a blank paper out of nowhere, “Abs, how about you writing down all the rest of your questions here, and let my roomie have some food before they get cold.”  

“Oh,” Cheney joined them to make fun of you, “I think I should tell Alex about the meeting in which Pia indeed asked you to shut up.”

“You guys are terrible!” You protested, and started to fold that blank paper to a plane.

They all laughed at you, and that’s the first time you heard her raspy laughs, which you had no idea at the time that it would become your favorite sound in the world.

 

At the end of the team meeting that night, you casually asked her phone number, telling her feel free to come to you for anything, and you’d always check in with her.

Before you left the room, you threw out an idea with your remarkable smirk,

“Hey Alex, I think we need to have a signature handshake between us.”

A couple days later, before the handshake, you came up a nickname for her, the Baby Horse.  

**The start of everything.**

  
  


You told her pretty much everything you had known about soccer, about being a forward.

Just like how Mia had done for you.

You wanted to help her to push her limits, to bring the best out of her.

You told her the theory that forwards are supposed to have the shortest memory on the field.

“Alex, it’s okay. When you miss one chance, you focus on the next one, you try again. It was just a practice.” You waited for her in the locker room, after all the other teammates left.

A terrible practice for her, bad shots, missing opportunities.

She was about to say something, but didn’t.

She just looked up at you, looked into your eyes, and let out a small sigh.

You put your hands on her shoulders, continued, “If it’s in the game, if one of us struggles a little bit throughout the game, the other one carries both of us along. No matter what, I trust you enough to do that for me.”

It was the other way for you to say “I’ll do that for you.”

She would understand.

Since the very beginning.

 

You happened to be the one that turned her debut for the senior national team into something memorable.  

At the time, Kristine Lilly wore #13, while she was wearing #21, the number next to yours.

Playing in snow was no big deal for you, but she, as the one from Southern California, had zero experience.  

The 3 inches of snow had no way to be okay playing conditions, but you wanted the team to see the fun in it.

Waiting in the tunnel, you proposed the team, “If we score, we’re doing snow angels. And if we go two up, it’s snowball-fight time!”

You’ve always got your way to cheer the team up, no exception for this time, everyone laughed.

16 minutes after she subbed in for the entire second half, you scored.

Everyone near the goal joined in you to make snow angels at the right corner of the field, while some midfielders made their own at where they were.

She was near you.

“Alex! Is it fun?” You pulled her up and smiled ear to ear.

“Yes! But seriously, I couldn't feel my feet!” She pouted a little bit, yet excitedly.

“Hahaha,” you patted on her shoulder, “Let's go! We are going to have a snowball fight! You won't be able to feel your hands then!”

Although the snowball fight didn't happen, the snow angels and the 1-0 victory certainly made the most of it.

Never again has it snowed on a US women’s national game.

Never again have you needed to remind her to celebrate when reach a goal.

She has learned from you.

Since her debut for the senior team.  

Since **the start of the best forward duo.**

  
  


Kristine Lilly was her idol.

She’d always worn #13 in Lil’s honor.

Lil passed the number to her.

You remember the first time that the new owner of #13 and you started together.

You assisted her first goal in the 4th minute, and you scored twice off assists from her.

She was so happy for you, after your second goal.

“Abby! Congrats!” She caught up with you as the team heading back to the locker room for the halftime.

“What for?” Wiping away your sweats, you looked at her, couldn't quite get it at first.

“Because you just passed Lil! Hello~~” She was really excited at the moment.

“Oh yeah~~ thanks for reminding me~~” You thought her facial expression was cute, so you returned her a cute response.

Later, she got a brace in the second half.

Your team ended up beating Canada 4-0 on their home turf.

On the bus back to the team hotel, she still kept talking about how awesome it was that you not only broke records in a game that didn’t even really mean much, but also had no idea you just did it.

January 29, 2012. Vancouver.

The championship game of the 2012 Olympic qualifying.

In her book, she tells the world that, it was **the official start of the beautiful soccer that she and you had been playing together ever since.**

  
  


You helped her through the feeling of inexperienced on the field.

And even before you realized it, you started to talk with her about life.

You told her about how the Brazilians embarrassed your team at hotel after their winning in the 2007 World Cup.

You told her about how determined you were to win the 2008 Olympic gold but broke your leg five days before heading to Beijing.

You mentioned the letters you wrote to each of your teammates on that Beijing Olympics roster.

You shared with her some of the mistakes you made, and how you managed to be brave enough to reach across the ravine, to apologize.

And when you two got to experience the 2011 World Cup together, those heartbreaking moments had been haunting you until you won the 2015 World Cup four years later, together.

You were the first person to hug her when she scored the first goal of the World Cup final against Japan.

She was the person who passed you the ball from inside the penalty box, and you headed it right in the net.

You would never forget the twinge in your heart when you saw her sitting at the door of your hotel room, exhausted and frustrated.

You would never forget the tears in her eyes.

You would never forget the 1 hour 12 minutes and 32 seconds that she cried on your shoulder while you were fighting back your own tears.

By then, your relationship with her was rock solid.

On the field, you understand each other’s runs and passes.

You were not surprised when she told you that she felt like the two of you thought on the same wavelength, as if you’d been playing together for much longer than two years.

You felt the same way.

 

You also sensed that something was different.

Like she cheered out louder than anyone else whenever you scored.

Like she said she missed being on the field with you whenever you two were not playing on top together.

Like she couldn’t take her eyes off of you, no matter whether there were only two of you having some extra fitness training, or the whole team was in the weight room.

She wanted to get closer, in every possible way.

When you turned around after singing the national anthem, you would catch her staring at you, and then she would give you a shy smile before turning away.

You noticed she would either stand right next to you, or choose a position facing you directly in your pregame huddles.

You noticed she texted you every day off camp, and she would still text you very frequently when in camp.

 

You thought it must be surreal.

You even thought she must be crazy.

You even tried to convince yourself that you felt it wrong.

Until that rainy day in the long camp preparing for the London Olympics.

You couldn’t lie to yourself anymore.

You always think you owe Dawn a lifetime big thank for that flag football tryout.

At the time, she was not yours yet.

You caught her staring at you again, when she was supposed to defend you.

You tackled her down effortlessly, and ran away to your veteran teammates.

By the time she was pulled up by Carli, with her bun becoming undone, you found yourself were hiding behind Cheney, smiling ear to ear.

 

You liked her; maybe it's more than like?

You wanted to see her everyday; maybe it would be more than just on the field?

You were the first person to hug her; maybe it's more than just for goal celebrations?

Maybe you also wanted to take a step further, like being her knight in shining armor?

 

The night after, Hope didn't kill you with pillows when you sneaked in her room with a guitar on your back.

Hope ended up listening to your confession of having feeling for your partner on top, for hours.

You talked about the tackle that Hope watched in amusement from afar.

You talked about the twitter conversation on the flight when the team flew to Jacksonville.

And so many more these small things that had dragged you into love.  

And, the next morning, you brought three cups of coffee for Hope, and carried all the goalkeeper’s equipment bags, so that the mean-and-angry goalkeeper could still be awake and smile to her backline.

**The start of your mutual feelings.**

  


You thought she just wanted to know more about being a soccer player.

It turned out to be, she wanted to know, you.

She wanted to know you better, pretty much, everything about you.

And everything that others don't know about you.

Like she asked what's your favorite drink and brought some for you on the day-off in camp, when she was back from dinner with the New Kids.

Like she texted you from the back of the bus “Is it this the new album you mentioned the other day?” when your new favorite song was played in the radio.

Like she sent you some cute pictures of bulldogs and checked with Kingston often, although she’s actually a cat person.

It even seemed like, if she could show you off to the whole world, she would do it without a second thought; which was proved, certainly by her, several months later.

 

You thought you cared about her just because she’s your favorite rookie.

You thought you just wanted to help her be the best of her that she can be.

You thought your relationship with her was just like the one you had with Mia.  

It turned out to be, it was more than the mentor with the mentee.

It turned out to be, you also wanted to be in her life beyond soccer.

Like in the Olympics send-off game against Canada, you proposed the team to do the snow angels again.

You remembered her first senior national game was held at the same stadium in Utah.

And in that game, you did the snow angels together.

You remembered she told you that she would never forget that day playing Mexico, because of the snow angels.

  


Besides Hope, the teammates who were close to you both were amused that you two were too subtle.

The chemistry between the forward duo on and off the field once become their favorite topic for bedtime discussion.

At the time, you two certainly had no idea about it; your dear teammates didn't confess until at your wedding after party.

At the time, you hesitated.

 

You asked yourself why you hesitated.

Were you scared, of love? Of being loved, or of being hurt?

Or never being with her?

At the time, you were glad the London Olympics was around the corner, so that you could put it as the top priority as it supposed to be, so that you could give yourself a solid reason to hesitate.

You hardly knew that the London Olympics would actually help you figure it out.  

 

You would not forget when France was up to 2-0, even Hope could see you and her were ice-cold.

You looked at each other and said:“All right, a goal each!”

And then both of you scored by the halftime.

You would not forget when you went down by the sucker punch from a Colombian player, she came to your side and checked on you, with her hand on your knee.

And then you scored; and she said it was the perfect retaliation, when you used your fingers to open your bruised and swollen eye, as your goal celebration.

You would not forget your goal against North Korea made Hope drop on the ground and do the worm dance.

Cap joined in Hope, and you all grabbed hands and did the worm wave with your arms.

And she told you, it reminded her the snow angels that had done years before.

She assisted your goal again in the quarterfinal against New Zealand.

You two had forged such a bond by then.

 

Then it came to the semi-final against Canada.

Pinoe scored twice to equalize.

And when your team was down for the third time, you were near the referee, counting the seconds tick by, as you had been doing all game every time the Canadian keeper had the ball.

Loud enough, even Hope knew you were counting.

The referee blew the whistle, six-second violation.

You knew that's your job to nail the penalty kick, and you were glad you got the job done.

However, you couldn't feel relieved or thrilled, until she scored the game-winning header, in the last 45 seconds of the game.

You two were at the bottom of the dogpile.

You were still breathing heavily due to the countless runs on the field.

The pure joy on her face made your heart skip a beat or two, and when she turned to you, you decided to give it a shot.

"I love you.” With teammates around, she heard you say, “I think I'm in love with you in this moment.” Although there were other teammates around you two, although you had to add “because you just sent us to the goal-medal game", you did say the three words out loud.  

The tears burst from her eyes.

 

There was a moment that outweighed any other moment in the London Olympics.

She was standing next to you on the top podium in Wembley.

You found your smile was widen by seeing her happy face.

You couldn't deny anymore that you already fell in love with her.

Things could only get overwhelmed.

With the gold medal on the neck, she looked up at you and asked excitedly: “Abby! Have you ever played in front of such a crowd?”

“Nope.” You looked into her eyes and placed a solid kiss on your gold medal.

And you couldn't help but patted her head when she did the same with her own gold medal, in front of nearly 80,300 people.

However, you still could not confirm whether she liked you enough. You hesitated to think the possibility of her falling in love with you.

Until.

Until, she grabbed you to take a picture of her and her first Olympic gold in the locker room.

That was the only neat spot in the locker room.

All your teammates were cheering or talking so loud, but you could barely hear them.

You could only hear your heartbeats and hers, when you stepped forward right away to steady her, whom was knocked out of balance by the hyped up Pinoe.

Until, she asked you out on the rooftop, in the middle of the team’s celebration party.

It took her awhile to get enough nerve up to ask you, to escape away from the crowds, to explore the beautiful night of London, to see the Olympics rings on the bridge.

You told her that you wouldn’t say no.

Then, at the bottom of the London Eye, under the moonlight.

Your heart almost jumped out of your chest when her fingers trailed down your arm.

You then had a mini heart attack when you heard her recalling the words that you slipped out in the dogpile.

“Abs, umm, the other night, you said you were in love with me in that moment?”

You could tell her voice was shaking a little bit.

You realized you might regret for the rest of your life, if you wouldn't ask her to be yours.

And you found it was meant to be when her hand was in yours.

“I'm really in love with you, Lex.” Squeezing her hand, you looked into her eyes, “Every single moment.”

You didn't need to doubt whether the every single moment would be too much, or to confirm how much she loved you, because she gave you the answers before you asked.

Well, she tackled you down on the grass, with her hands resting on your collarbones, she whispered against your lips, “I think I love you to the moon and back.”

And you ran a hand through her long brunette hair, kissing her back with full force.

It was your first date.

**The start of your love story.**

  
  


A year after seeing the Olympics rings together, you picked out a set of real rings for her and yourself.

Your wedding bands.

You would never forget her look when she saw them on the wedding day, when the CHAUMET ring box was opened by your Maid of Honor for ring exchange.

“Abs, how did you know the Liens are my pick?”

After the pastor announced you were wives, when you held her hand to walk towards the other end of the aisle, she asked you still with disbelief in her beautiful eyes.

That was back to a few months ago, after you two were engaged.

One day, while she was casually browsing the bridal set brochure that you brought from the CHAUMET store, you caught her eyes lighting up at a certain page.

You couldn’t be more familiar with that twinkle in her eyes.

As same as the one every time you saw yourself in her eyes.

That’s how you explained to her, as you paused at the end of the aisle to seal your love on her lips.

That’s when her happy tears finally ruined her mascara.  

 

After you removed the garter, you brought a soccer ball into the SandBox, in the midst of your wedding reception.

As a kid at heart, you claimed that it was to make up the beach soccer you two and your Bridesmaids teammates missed the day before.

It turned out to be you and your wife were playing 1-on-1 in front of your families and close friends.

A little bit rivalry there was an understatement.

Coming from competitive families and playing the same position, you two were not surprised to see your guests to take sides and had a bet going.

Pinoe yelled that, “Babs! Al! You two have 5 more minutes and we’re going to collect money!”

You all laughed.

You let her win, as always.

Happy wife, happy life.

 

Everything turned out to be more special when you finally married her.

It had been a couple of years, but you still found every intimately physical connection with her was so endearing, and eventually breathtaking.

Like when you tugged her shirt up to kiss her belly button.

Like when she rested her head on your bicep and drew a heart shape on your chest with her finger.

You watched her sleep and wake up to you.

She whispered softly what it meant to be with you, against the corner of your mouth.

You couldn't ask for a better start.

**The start of your married life.**

  
  


It’s also safe to say that everything turns out to be more special when you marry your teammate.

Off the field, especially on those bus rides, although Cap and Tobin didn’t complain, but your teammates playfully complained in general that the romantic air had been too heavy for them to breathe, ever since you two became bus buddies.

Or, when you entered the meal room for team dinner, you found your wife avoid eye contact with you, and the rest of the team looked at you in amusement. You had no idea what was going on, until Kelley told you that you snored so adorable in your nap, and your wife accidentally shared the video with the whole team.

On the field, you two had been called Beauty and the Beast, breaking through every single backline of the opponent teams; until that day, you decided to fade out the identity as the world’s leading striker.

Ever since you announced your retirement, people had been talking about how the team would carry on after your retire.

She was certainly put under the spotlight in this circumstance.

You comforted her that it's not all on her shoulders; she could still be the kid to you and you would still be her mentor.

You are wives, best friends, partners in crime, and teammates for life.

And you know, she’d be alright.

You trust her, since day one.

 

You wore MORGAN on your back for your retirement game.

After talking with the coaching staff and Aaron, you asked the equipment manager to put those six letters on your #20 jersey.

They helped you arrange the surprise.

The equipment manager told the whole team that the jerseys would not be ready until they came back from the pregame warm-up.

The coaching staff let you sneak back to the locker room before anyone else, so by the time your teammates got in, you already zipped up your team jacket.

Although she could see you all the time off the field, she was trying so hard to fight back her tears when she hugged you in the starting line up.

At the moment, your smirk almost gave you away; you knew she would burst into tears when she saw the back of your jersey.

When the special presentation began, when she stepped forward to join both the Wambach and Morgan families for the family photo, you took off your team jacket.  

The entire stadium wowed, but you could barely hear them.

All your focus was on her, the one wearing A.WAMBACH #13.

She playfully slapped on your arm, complaining that you made her cry in front of all the family and friends, teammates and fans.

You just pulled her closer, whispered a “thank you” to her ear, and rested your hand on her lower back.

Then Aaron, on your behalf, briefly distributed your appreciation to all the people that have loved and supported you throughout these years, and emphasized you would like to deliver your special thanks to your wife, by wearing her last name to play on top with her for the one last time.  

Then you looked at everyone in your two families, tears welling up in their eyes.

Then the entire stadium roared again.

After the post-game tribute, after you dropped the mic, asking the Bourbon Street to watch out, you gave her a big hug in the middle of the field.  

She then escorted you back to the locker room, playfully claiming to return the favor of you escorting her out of the field in the first half.

There were more smiles than the tears.

And all the tears were the happy one.

**The start of your retirement life.**

  
  


“Are you sure?” You knew that taking a pregnancy leave is an important decision to make in a pro soccer player’s career.

“I’m totally ready for that!” She reassured you with no hesitation, “You know, you’ve been an American hero in many people’s eyes. And I can guarantee you, our kids will be the luckiest ones in the world to have you as their parent and hero.”

“Our kids~~umm, then can we have twins?” You teased, “You know, get two at one time.”

“I’ll try~~” Giving you an elbow, she playfully rolled her eyes.

Then you got something the next day, after she confirmed with you multiple times that she wanted and was going to have a baby after Rio.

On a map of the Rochester area, at the location of Pittsford, 13 diamonds paved in a bar shape.

“Alex P M Wambach”, each of these 13 letters finds its own diamond.

The symbol of the place she grew up.

The name that has been fully complete since she married you.

“Should I get a new tattoo to match yours?” She asked, as her thumb gently traced the diamond bar on your left chest.

You told her that’s your new crest.

Her touch melt your heart, reminding the way her skin got warm under your touch.

 

You asked her to show you her tattoo on the first night she stayed, as you picked her up around the waist to carry her to the bed.

“I thought you've seen it before, I mean, in the locker room.” She whispered to your ear.  

“I forced myself not to, otherwise, I might not be able to take my eyes off of you.” Your voice was rough.

Your fingers stopped at the hem of her shirt, until she motioned you to continue.

Then you got the real up-close look at the “thirteen” for the very first time, and her comfortable shorts slip down over her hips.

She pulled off your shirt under the moonlight that peeked through, sat up and pushed you down at your shoulders.

You put your hands around her waist, with your right thumb gently ran over her tattoo.

Later, she called your name when you kissed the curve where her neck meets her shoulders.

 

People say, tattoo is a way to mark themselves for life.

The time that your family almost had heart attacks because they thought you got a real tattoo, was when the team put “Liebe” on their arms for Ali.

This time, she helped you take a photo of it and sent to your family group chat, with a simple explanation as “Have one more best reason to do so.:)”

Your siblings told you later that your mom and dad didn’t freak out at all this time.

Seeing you two learn about each other and understand each other for these years, as parents, they know you are good together.

Your in-laws actually teared up a bit when they saw the photo of your symbol of love.  

You wife had been all your reasons since she walked into your heart.

The one to claim her ownership to you for life.  

Her name, her number, where you both come from.  

It couldn’t be fitter to have this permanent imprint.

You may add some new letters, symbols or patterns on it for your kids, for the many more places you two are going to, for the many more beautiful days that you want to remember.

But her name, is the start.

**The start of your tattoo.**

  
  


“Hey, guess who is here already?” You call her on your way to the BBVA Compass Stadium.

“Hey~~ I thought your flight delayed and you said you would miss the first half.”

“It was delayed, but I switched to another airline.”

You fly to Orlando the day after the semi-final to your new house there.

Her first season with the Orlando Pride starts soon.

You surprise her with a leasing contract, and you fly down there to make sure everything would be ready before the end of this tournament.

As planned, after your event in D.C. on the next day after the CONCACAF final, you will meet her up in Diamond Bar and spend some time with her parents. And then, you two can enjoy the Florida sunshine in your new house for a few days, and it will only take her around 2 hours to report to the camp in Tampa for the first game of the SheBelieves Cup.  

There's no doubt that you will make it back to Houston on time for the final.

“Umm, what a biggest fan you are!”

You hear her smiling.

“Then can my all-time favorite soccer player sign something for me? On my jersey, phone case or something?” You tease her and you believe she can feel your remarkable smirk, “I don’t want to waste too much of your time on game day, but can I get a quick autograph or take a picture with you and the trophy after the final?”

“Do you learn this from Dom?”

Hearing her raspy voice, you could imagine she rolling her eyes.

“Haha, I learn from all the best practices.” You laugh, “Does it work though?”

“Oh yeah, you can just come down to the field then, and I will take some pictures with you,” she certainly teases you back, “you can also hold the trophy if you want to.”

Then you both laugh.

Then you wish her good luck, and she says, “I love you.”

 

Playing against Canada in this CONCACAF final certainly remind both of you that epic Olympics semi-final in Old Trafford.

It was a tough and intense one.

A Canadian defender hit her on her right shoulder and knocked her off, and you got someone’s cleats dug into your right leg, and later got sandwiched in the box.

Watching this game from the stands doesn't make it any easier.

When Hope and Julie are knocked down intentionally, you wonder whether you are watching a rugby game.

When Carli, your wife and then Pugh Pugh go down in the box, you almost lose all the chills.

“Referee, did you see that?!” You would definitely yell at the referee if you were on the field, although Broon might try to pull you away.

And you do yell, up from your seat in the front row.

 

Horan scores a header, in the way that reminds you a little bit of the old you on the field.

Tobin scores again in the same way.

And you think of her last minute winning goal in the 2012 Olympic Semi-final, against the same opponent.

After she scored, you knew you fell in love.

Now, she is waving at you and both of your families.

Now, you know you have been falling in love with her, over and over again.

 

The team gets the Fair Play award.

Hope secures the Golden Glove with no doubt.

Crystal blows everyone away by her extraordinarily performance and earns the Golden Boot.

Moe has done really well and certainly deserves the Golden Ball.

And hopefully, Moe will wear the #14 for the Olympics this time.

Something stay the same, something has changed.

4 years ago, the championship game of 2012 Olympic qualifying, she earned her first start with you on top.  

Now, the championship game of 2016 Olympic qualifying, she earns her first championship title without you on the field.

Now, you watch her being the only one represents the WAMBACH on the field.

Now, you watch her carrying the seven letters to the top podium of CONCACAF.

She gets the Champion medal and hoists the trophy with her teammates together.

Then you walk down from the stands, clapping and cheering for them when they take the team photo.

And you walk towards the middle of the field, to hug her.

You remember she promises you a picture with her and the trophy.

She remembers to sign you an autograph, with her kiss.

It’s a fitting start.

**The start of a new era.**

  


“Don’t skip the morning kiss though~~” Knowing your flight tomorrow is super early and you probably won’t wake her up, she gently demands.

“I won't~” You shake your head, “but you promise me to go back to sleep after I leave, and I will text you when I get out of the plane.”

“I promise~~, but you call me when you get there.” Your wife murmurs, when she presses her goodnight kiss on your neck.

When you call her at the airport, she is actually about to board on her flight.

She surprises you at your hotel room in D.C., after attending TAGHeuer’s partnership event in New York.

She says she just wants to fly home with you, together.    

 

At your new home in Orlando.

You take over the unpacking, and sort out all her national team and Orlando Pride gears in the new dresser.

WAMBACH #13.

She will always wear this number in honor of her idol.

She will always wear these seven letters as your wife, as the one who speaks to your heart and collides all the missing pieces of it, as the only one you want to have those amazing races in life with.

You also have all your fan gears ready.

You know you’re blessed, that the person you’ve been fangirling so hard wakes up to you every morning, threatens to kick you out of the bedroom if you bring one more new watch in a month,  lets you chase away all the nightmares, and forgives you every time after your tiny arguments.

Well, of course, you always apologize first.

 

Then you pull out a black and purple shuffle bag that you hided under the bed when you stopped by the house before the CONCACAF final.

When she walks out of the bathroom after shower, she notices there’s a large envelop on the desk.

The raspy happy sound fills your heart with endless love every time you hear it.

The perfect melody.

You surprise her again: a contract with her new club, as the interim assistant coach.

The shuffle bag is actually yours.

Your coach uniforms are all in it.

Now you can travel with her for away games, and fly back home together.

  


**The start of your new chapter** writes pretty well.

Although the life after soccer is somehow scary, although being an assistant coach would not make it any easier, you know you’d be alright.

You’ve got nothing to fear.

Because the woman now is cuddling up to you as you two having the routine late night chats before sleep, will write with you together.

Every single word of the life you spend with her.

  
  



	5. The Fairy Tales

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday!  
> The one and only Alex Morgan.

**Hey my gentle T-rax,**

 

Little do you know, I have been working on this letter along with my diary.  
Since the night we came back from Zurich.  
With the hardware.  
The moment we arrived home, seeing our little girl smiling and running towards us as the door opened, I decided to write something to you.  
Hope you enjoy reading this, as much as I enjoy writing it.  


Whoever has been to our house in Orlando, is amazed by the trophy room you decorated.  
All the soccer related stuff in our household are perfectly organized in that room.  
My locker, your locker, and a smaller one for our 23-month old daughter.  
The team gears, the fan gears, and the family gears.  
Facing the lockers, it’s the wall mounted shelf.  
The trophies, the medals, the photos.

Shortly after putting the newest addition onto the shelf, I heard you asked softly from behind, “Hey, what are you thinking about?”  
The first thing you did after returning home was to put our baby girl sleep.  
So I took the time to unpack the luggage and pack again for the upcoming January camp.  
“Hey, how is our little princess?” I was pulled into your warm embrace, wrapped around by your strong arms.  
“She refused to let me go at first, but finally fell asleep after me showering her with kisses.” You let out a content sigh, murmured against the skin behind my ear, “Well, you haven’t answered my question yet~~”  
“Umm, just thinking about how it could be so fitting to put my Ballon D’Or next to yours.” Looking at you, who was there for quite a bit of the moments that I earned those trophies and medals stored in this room, I knew I might get emotional for the 50th times during the past 4 days.    
“Well, yours is prettier,” you smirked, the corner of your mouth lifted up to a perfect angle, “and you are prettier than me too.”  
Always, you knew how to make me smile, effortlessly.  
How could I get so lucky?  
All I could do was to whisper a “thank you” against your lips.  
The best type of rewards, in your own words.

Remember the night we stood in front of a similar shelf, chatting and smiling in a similar way?  
7 years ago.  
In your place in Portland.  
The night I started to call the place ours.  
You helped me unpack, mixed my stuff with yours.  
On the shelves, in the closets, in the bathroom, on the bed.  
“Welcome home, Lex.” Folding up the clothes, you said so.  
I felt tears in my eyes, just like a week ago.  
On the other end of the phone line.  
Due to the jet lag, I stayed up a bit, and was expecting your phone call when you got home.  
You kissed me goodbye at LAX, before you boarded on the connection flight to Portland.  
You called me around midnight.  
“Hey babe.”  
“Hey~~” I teased you as I heard you toss your bag on the couch, “Watch out, don’t drop the hardware though.”  
You just got your Ballon D’Or.  
Then there were a few seconds of silence.  
So quiet to a point that I had to ask whether you were alright.  
Then you said you missed me terribly.  
Then you took a deep breath.  
“Lex, move in with me.”  
Then you rambled out what you planned to do before our next camp, like flying down to LA to pick me up, and then flying to Seattle with me to pack my stuff, or getting a larger house in Hermosa Beach if I want to live closer to my parents.  
I chuckled a bit, I knew you were so nervous since you really talked a lot.  
But how would I say no?  
At the time I said yes, little did I know that 3 days later, the NWSL would allocate me to Portland Thorns.

  
I finally have the trophy that perfectly matches your Ballon D’Or.  
With our joint last name crafted on it.

January 13, 2020.  
Zurich.  
FIFA Ballon D'Or 2019.

Before the award ceremony, you walked me to the press room, after we spent some time catching up with some FIFA Council members.  
Since the new president, Gianni Infantino took over FIFA, the federation has been promoting women’s soccer to a higher level, with better changes.  
I was not surprised to see your excitement during our conversations with the officials.  
I teased you later, saying it’s really a common sense that you could be heard half miles away.  
But no worries, I won't tell anyone that you sometimes even talk in your sleep.  
It’s my privilege.

Somehow it’s hard to believe that I would be on that red carpet again, the 7 years later.  
With you, again.  
You wore a burgundy tux out of a black shirt to match my dress.  
Your fingers intertwined with mine, as we walking with each other side by side, as wives.  
You sensed my emotions and squeezed my hand.  
Last time when we were here together, we were so-called competing for the same award, we were a couple not out to public yet, as we walked on the red carpet separately.

“Good luck, Lex!” You gave me a quick peck on my cheek, before you headed to your seat a row behind, the row reserved for nominees’ families and friends.  
I was nominated for the Player of the Year.  
You said you were nervous, might even be more nervous than I was.  
“It’s okay, Abs. Relax~” I smiled at you, reaching out my hands to fix your bow tie.  
I certainly have the unwavering desire to be the best, but it's really okay that if I couldn't win the Ballon D’Or this time.  
You already gave me yours, on the night I moved in your place, the night we started to share the life together.  
I’ve already had the best award.  
I wouldn't trade it in for the world.  
I didn’t need to say these out loud, I know you’d understand.  
Because I heard you say, “But you deserve it, Lex. You know, in my heart, you should have got it 7 years ago.”  
Oh right, 7 years.  
You reminded me how time flies.  
You also reminded me how lucky I am, that I have spent these years with you, the person that I love and care most in the world, the person that loves me with heart and soul, to the moon and back.

Throughout all these years, we still choose each other.  
Sometimes we argue, sometimes we do not necessarily agree with each other.  
But at the end of the day, we lower our own pride for each other.  
There were some days that I pissed you off a bit that I ended up buying you a new watch or a pair of sneakers to comfort you.  
To some extent, I’m responsible for your huge collection.  
There were some nights that I was mad at you and you ended up spending the night on the couch.  
For example the night I came home with Olivia to three matching mini wheels that you bought for Olivia, Kingston, and Blue.  
“You must be kidding me~~ Why did you need to buy three?!”  
“We’ve got three cars, the Range Rover, the Evoque, and the Defender;“ You even counted seriously; then you took over Olivia from me, with the dogs at your feet, “And, had to give each of our babies one~~”    
“Aren’t the three cars the same brand? Why couldn’t a Land Rover just be enough?!”  
“They’re three different models~~”  
Then you spent the night with those three mini cars lining up next to the couch.  
The next morning, when I saw the breakfast you made for me before you went for work,and a letter of apology in a heart-shape envelope, I could only roll my eyes, took a picture of the three little drivers seated in their cars, and posted it on Instagram: “Don’t leave your retired forward at home for a 2-week camp or this is what happens~~ @AbbyWambach don’t even think about a mini garage!”

There were also some tough times during these years  
We have revealed our scars and struggles to each other.  
On and off the field, with or without people around.  
No matter what, Abs, I love you more than I could ever imagine.  
Also, I’ve always been proud of you, and will continually be.  
You should never doubt that.  
Have I told you yet?  
Being in love with you makes me feel like a superhero in this chaotic world; just like you have always been my rock, since day one.  
Remember the night you told me that Horan asked your permission to wear the #20 jersey?  
It’s such a mixed feeling to see someone wear your number.  
After the Great Horan’s first game wearing the #20 jersey, I called you.  
You were lying in the bed, in your hotel room, after your first public speech after the DUI.  
You didn’t get to watch the game, so I did some recaps for you.  
“Lindsey did pretty well tonight, and she looked good in that jersey.”  
“That's cool, I'm so happy for her.” Then you paused, voice trailed off, “Well, I hope she won't regret to put on the #20.”  
You said you let so many people down for what happened the past weekend.  
“I’m so so sorry, Lex.” That was the first thing you said to me.  
I caught the red-eye flight to Portland immediately after receiving your phone call.  
You pleaded guilty to the DUI charge, while I made a public statement.  
The behavior could not be defended; wrong is wrong.  
But I defended you.  
I want to give you unconditional love, and support you to get through the hard time, to right the wrong.  
Because after all, you’re my Abby.

 

You sat right behind me.  
When Carli was pulling out the result from the envelope, you put your hands on my shoulders.  
“It gonna be yours.” You murmured, repeatedly.  
I tilted back my head to give you a small smile, as my right hand found your left one.  
Then I heard my name, “Alex Morgan-Wambach” announced as the recipient of the FIFA Women’s World Player of the Year 2019.  
Tobin, and Lucy Bronze from England, who sat on my either side as the other two nominees, gave me hugs and congratulated me.  
Then I turned around, looking at you with happy tears in my eyes, as you literally roaring “OH WOW” with open arms.  
The next second, there was a bear hug wrapped around me, and I felt the warmth from your lips.  
“I'm so happy for you! It’s so awesome!” You proudly said so, winking at me.  
You remembered what I said to you, 7 years ago, when I congratulated you on receiving the same award; at the time, I wished I could kiss you in front of the world.  
Well, this time, I kissed you back.  
Same as you did last time, I whispered a “thank you” to your ear, and thanked you out loud later on the stage.  
Same as you did last time, I kinda prepared a speech although I really didn’t expect to win.  
I playfully said that I learned from the best.  
It has always been such a great honor, to play alongside or against those incredible women.  
The opponents challenge me, to be better and better.  
My teammates, both present and past, encourage me, and help me stand on those top podiums.  
Especially you.  
You were a teammate of mine when I first got onto the team, and you have been my mentor both on and off the field since then. Although you retired from the game of soccer, you still challenge me every day.  
So I locked my eyes to your ocean blues that have lighted up my sky, and found you couldn’t bite back you smile.  
Me either, when I was at your position, 7 years ago.  
Now, we are arguably the most recognized soccer couple in women’s soccer.  
How cool is that?

We made history, by far the only couple that both have won the Ballon D’Or.  
How did it feel?  
Honestly, I didn’t know how to describe.  
I could only smile ear to ear and motion you to answer, when Aaron asked me this question at the post-ceremony interview.    
And I heard you laugh a little in delighted pleasure, pulling me closer and rested your hand on my waist.  
“All three nominees are badass footballers! Like Tobin, I mean, have you seen how many ankles she has broken? And as Alex said on the stage, it’s a reflection of teamwork. We’ve got the best team in the world! Well, bear with me if I have to be biased, Alex now is the best of the best, and I’m so so proud of her.”

Then someone asked you whether you would consider to coach the national team and win a Coach of the Year in the future.  
You replied with your remarkable smirk, “Nah~~~ because I know how annoying we were.”  
“Oh Abby, you couldn’t just give away the secret.” I playfully gave a slap on your arm.  
And people all laughed.  
However, from the bottom of my heart, I truly believe that you would wear the crest again, in a different way.  
Because you love the team so much.  
To a point that sometimes I may even be a little bit jealous.  
You love to give your time, your attention, and your resources to the team.  
Some of our teammates once had to pull me aside, asking whether there’s a way to stop you from giving those way-over-the-top gifts.  
But we have all known, it’s just your way.  
So, I could only shrug at the team meeting when you brought in the boxes of Apple Watches, or at the team meal the other day when you handed out the Be A Good Person apparel to everyone on the team.  
  
You still text in our team chats very often.  
You bring little gifts from your trips abroad.  
You still remember everyone’s birthday.  
You care about the team.  
You treat them as family.  
So it was really bittersweet to see you retire from the game, knowing how hard it might be for you without being with the team day in and day out.  
The team loves you so much, too.  
Both the present and the past.  
So, your first birthday after retirement, we gave you a suite ticket to watch us play against Japan in Denver, to watch me score a header that used to be your trademark scoring method.  
Your second birthday after retirement, we started the tradition of the team annual vacation.  
So there will always be a way that the team could arrange the celebration for you, and be with you.

Speaking of the team, although I didn’t say it on the stage, I’d love to thank them for loving us so much.  
Remember once the they playfully said that all the couples on the team should be treated like national treasure?  
Hope and Kel, Tobs and Press, Ash and Ali, you and me.  
Not a single pair of us has been subtle, but the team still love us, care about us, even though there might be some headache for them.  
They needed to cover us at team activities outside when we were not out to public.  
They need to bear with us on the bus rides.  
Or they unconsciously wait a few seconds for goal celebrations, so that we could leap on or hug our significant others first.  


You noticed that I stayed up late the recent nights after we came back from Zurich.  
I blamed on the jet lag.  
I thought of the days have gone by, thought of how we have come so far.  
Off the field.  
A long long time ago, I used to think love was escapable.  
At the time, I thought we might never be more than the partners on top.  
At the time, I tried to lie to myself that all those feelings must be surreal.  
But soon enough, I realized that the way I felt about you, I had never felt about anyone else.  
I wanted to be in your life, not only on the pitch.  
And luckily, you wanted to be in mine too.

Have I told you  yet, about how my family figured out I fell for you?  
You’re cute.  You’re tall.  
You’ve got gorgeous eyes, and stunning smiles.  
I didn’t even need to say your name out loud.  
Simply thinking of you, or mentioning your name, my heart softened.  
And I already smiled stupidly, unconsciously.  
Then they have known that you are the one for me, from the way I describe you, since day one.

Have I told you yet, the reason that I was late for our first movie date?  
I saw you waiting at the front door of the movie center.  
It was chilly outside.  
You adjusted your beanie and jacket, and put your hands in the pockets.  
Thinking of the fact that I was the one you were waiting for, I had no idea that I could feel that happy.  
So I spent a few minutes just watching you.  
You jaw was set, lips were pressed, and then there's a familiar curve formed at the corner of your mouth.  
As you caught me staring.  
You were better looking than the movie.  
  


Well, don’t be too surprised that I could remember all these things.  
I keep diaries.  
I cherish every single thing about you, every single moment spent with you.  
We have been together since August 9, 2012.  
7 years, 5 months and 8 days.  
8 notebooks of diaries.  
You frequently beg to read some, and I might have probably turned you down for a hundred times.    
Well, this time is an exception.  
I’m gonna tell you something that you’ve never known, or something that you never thought I would’ve written it down.  
But you have to promise me that you won’t laugh at me, or tease me so that you can steal a kiss, a hug, or an autograph on game day.  


One of the most endearing things in our relationship is that I get to see your super soft side that many people fail to see.  
Tall, strong, and confident, are probably the first three words people would use to describe their first impression of you.  
With the way you look, it’s hard for anyone to expect you to be vulnerable and soft.  
I didn’t expect either, before.  
Before you walked into my heart while I walked into yours.  
But after, I get to know how it feels when the warmth spreads over, from my heart, to my stomach, to my palms, and then over my entire body.  
You constantly gives me heart eyes.  
Sometimes, so much to a point that I was happily embarrassed.  
Remember the first thing you did when you checked in the ESPN studio by Saine?  
You skyped me, excited and loud, “Hey Lex, can you see that? The Eiffel Tower!”  
And the night before, you almost snapchatted me the entire Adele concert, saying you missed me already.  
I could hear Jules tease us in the background.  
Remember those games you watched me play after you retired?  
My mom said your heart eyes were all over on the field.  
Or those times when you were waiting for me to get out of the post-game interviews, you showed off on the social media, posting something like “How could a certain striker still look so good while sweating after a game?”  
Or on the rainy days, when I was casually sitting on the couch by the windows, you walked by and handed me a cup of coffee, smiling but blushed.  
“What's up, Abs?”  
You’d shyly shake your head and started to talk about whatever topics.  
Moments later, I’d figure out what you were thinking about by reading some tweets like “Geez, has it been how many years now? This woman is still the best view that I love to see everyday. #alexreignsmyheart”  
Or those times when you were building sandcastles for Olivia while I went to grab some water, I caught you smiling stupidly at me on my way back.

I cherish those unembarrassing hearteye moments as well.  
Like after I put the sleeping Olivia back down to the crib, you playfully asked me, “Hey Lex, can you rock me to sleep too?”  
Like when I walked out of the bedroom, seeing you crawl on the floor talking to Blue and Kingston who fought for attention or for the new dog toy, “Hey guys, we’ve talked about this, right? Be quiet when Mommy and little Princess are napping!”  
I shook my head in amusement as I made my way towards you, “You guys talked about what?”  
Then the former forward who used to dominate the field, dramatically groaned, “BOYS, DOG HOUSE! NOW!”.  
Or the time I caught you not paying attention, “Abs, are you still listening?”  
“Sorry, Lex,” you smiled shyly, “I got lost in your eyes. What were you saying?”  
Or when I called you from camp, wondering what you were doing at the moment, you let out a small sigh, “I’m doing grocery shopping alone, babe. Can I fly to camp tomorrow?”  
Or every time you quietly took Olivia out and got breakfast for the three of us, so that I could have some more beauty sleep on my day-off.  
Or when the cashier asked as they glanced at the photo in your wallet: a selfie of Olivia and me having fun in Disney.  
“Yeah,” you replied proudly, “they’re mine.”  
You constantly praise me, like “you look great in this dress”, or “you look even more gorgeous in that one”.  
But have I told you yet?  
I think I look best in your jersey.

When you still played, I stole your jerseys very often.  
After you retired, I still casually wear them very often.  
For family gathering, for soccer training camps, for morning runs, or just chilling at home.  
Remember when we started to talk about your retirement?  
“Who am I without soccer?”  
“How will my next career look like?”  
“What will be the next thing to bring in similar amount of fulfillment?”  
Questions like these had bothered you for a while.  
There were some nights that you couldn’t sleep, I found you thinking by yourself in our trophy room, and we ended up counting the stars on the balcony.    
I tried to convince you to stick around till after Rio.  
I wanted to win the gold with you again.  
But right before the Canada World Cup after-party, you told me that you decided to retire.

It’s never easy for a soccer player to say goodbye to the field.  
Everything you have accomplished on the field wouldn’t make it any easier.  
I witnessed how you learned to sort out the priorities step by step, when soccer is no long at the first place.  
You have adapted well.  
You’re a better surfer who can paddle effortlessly now.  
You run faster and Dawn is so proud of you.  
You sing better, especially when you’re at Adele’s concerts.  
Well, I know I really can’t sing, but I will keep trying to Karaoke with you.  
  


I will also keep telling you that I really appreciate all you have done for me, for our families.  
I want to tell you so, every day.  

You have been working for the Orlando Pride.  
The club team I have played for, since you retired.  
Remember the first day you reported to work, the day you passed out in bed for a solid 12 hours after the team meeting?  
You rushed back from Portland after an Gatorade event, apologizing for missing the first preseason game.  
Ash teased you the moment you showed up, “Wow wow wow, guess who is here finally?”  
You returned a weak smile, putting down your black and purple shuffle bag.  
The next thing you did was to congratulate my back heel goal and the hat-trick, and whispered to my ear, “I miss you so much.”  
I also missed you like crazy, and when I scored, I certainly kissed the rubber band on my ring finger and pointed my fist at the camera.

Thanks to Ash, our Orlando team playfully call you “Coach Beast” and call me “Captain Beauty” when there’s no media around.  
Being on the same club team with you was so much more fun than I ever imagined.  
Like I joined in the team to prank you at practice, then I certainly got some extra training the next day.  
Or the team was laughing so hard at pre-game meeting that Tom shook his head, but smiling too.  
Or you brought the whole team to Chipotle, claiming that it should be the best place as the postgame fuel station.  
I didn’t have the chance to be on the same club team with you when you still played.  
Being away for club games was hard, and people would hardly understand the importance of playing in the same city as the significant other.  
Whenever I ask whether you got the coaching position and still keep it as a part-time occupation after signing with ESPN, just to be with me on the same team, you always laugh it off; I hadn’t known you really did that for me, until you slipped out the secret in your texts for an interview.  
An interview about me playing for Orlando.  
“No matter where Alex goes, she will be marketed, and I certainly and fully supported her decision of joining in the Pride.”  
_“How does she think about you working for the same club team?”  
_ “I guess she’s pretty happy about it. Happy wife, happy life. And staying in the same city with the spouse maybe the thing in pro athletes careers that makes the most difference.”  
My mom read the article first, and then forwarded it to me.

Now I have a super sweet two-become-one family.  
A huge one.  
I would never know how much fun it would be with a bunch of in-laws, if it’s not for you.  
Your parents treat me like their own, and I have been the favorite adult in the Wambach household since I married you.  
Beth and Laura constantly tease or even threaten you, making sure you treat me well enough.  
Your nephews and nieces will run straight up to me, kinda ignore you even though you’re just standing right next to me.  
But no worries, my parents and sisters have your back.  
They love you as much as you love them.  
You know, my dad is a huge baseball fan, and he even wanted me to play softball when I was little.  
Remember he bought a full set of baseball gear for Brandon?  
He was so thrilled when you shared the lovely video of Brandon starting his baseball training.  
He was more emotional after receiving a Thank-You video from Brandon that you helped him to film.  
And the touching video you made for my parents on the first Thanksgiving Olivia spent with them, they will never forget that.  
Neither will I.  
So, thank you for that, and for so much more you have done for my family.

Thanks to you, now I also have my own little family, to share soccer, to share everything.  
As pro soccer players, we all have realized soon or later that home is not simply a residence, but an emotional location that keeps our hearts feel warm and secured.  
Being on the team, we’ve spent way more time with our teammates than with our own families.  
To some extent, the team is our home.  
And when I was single, I didn’t really care that much of being away.  
But now, I have two favorite humans who make saying “see you soon” so hard.  
You insisted to keep the house in Portland, as well as the condo in Hermosa Beach.  
So that whenever it’s needed, we could move around to one of our properties that is closest to my away games or NT camps.  
When you and Olivia could not go with me, counting down the days till I can finally come home to you two, becomes my routine.  
Remember when you happened to call me during a team meal?  
You put Olivia on the phone, teaching her to say you both miss me, so much.  
All those crazy aunties lined up to talk to Olivia, and then certainly teased me afterwards, for never missing a single call from you.  
I know you will completely understand, that being able to wake up to your ice-blue eyes, to sleep with your soft snores, and to spend all the time in between with you and Olivia, is definitely the most precious thing in my world, the best definition of home to me.  
Simply thinking of you two, the world becomes a more beautiful place.  
So, thank you for that, for giving me a home.

You have been providing extra support since I came back to the field from pregnancy.  
I couldn’t have done the parenting thing without you.  
When Olivia was 6-month old, I resumed my routine training so as to get back to the national team in time for the France World Cup.  
You didn’t sleep more than 5 hours each day, for nearly 6 months.  
You caught the flights right after the events you had to present, to be back home as soon as possible.  
You carried Olivia in the babywrap to attend every practice and game of mine.  
Not only for taking care of Olivia, but also to extend my peak time.  
“It’s your time, Lex.” You looked into my eyes, “And you promised me to break my record.”  
You always believe in me, encourage me, support me, since day one.  
Remember the only Olympics we played together?  
I was concerned that I hadn't scored since the opening group game.  
And you assured me, taking all the burdens on your shoulders, “It’s all on me. As long as we keep scoring, that's fine. Don’t worry, your time will come.”  
I wish you would be on the field, play on top with me, when my time comes.  
Well, at least I still have you witness my time, on the sideline, and beyond the field.  


Looking at all the recent additions onto the shelf, I have to say that the whole year of 2019 was such an exciting ride in life.  
  
You kept the ball I put in the net during the first game after I came back from my pregnancy, after being off the roster for 15 months.  
Holding my baby girl after every game beyonds words could describe.

During the France World Cup send-off series, I reached the milestone of scoring 100 international goals.  
In New Orleans.  
In the same stadium that hosted your retirement game.  
I felt like I finally scored for you, the goal that I should score 4 years ago.  
You were commentating the game with Julie Foudy and Kate Markgraf.  
After the final whistle blew, while you were waiting with your ESPN crew on the field, I sneaked back to the locker room.  
You had no idea that I arranged the special post-game presentation, which might be the best one that I have attended so far.  
I returned to the field in a WAMBACH #284 jersey.  
Your eyes widened in disbelief, you even let out some expletives as you saw me jogging towards you, with my brightest smile.  
How would I forget your happy face?  
The gals still tease you today, about how you dropped the mic again that night.  
You dropped the mic onto the same turf, not to ask the Bourbon Street to watch out though, but to catch me.

My “Dirty 30” was celebrated right on the field, after winning the World Cup semi-final in France.  
There was nothing better than spending it with you, Olivia, our families and the team.  
5 days later, the World Cup trophy became my biggest birthday present, again.  
Remember once you teased me on Twitter to level up a romantic goal celebration as we watched the UEFA Champions League Final at different places?  
I have kept that in mind.  
So, after I scored the game winning goal in the World Cup final, I ran over to find you in the upper corner section, to jump into your arms, giving you a celebration kiss in front of the crowds and all those cameras, as a World Champion, as your wife.

  
I haven’t known you reorganized the wall shelf, until the night I was about to put my Ballon D’Or next to yours.  
You moved all my trophies to the front.  
As well as those signed soccer balls that represent my records.  
I shook my head.  
As much as you want me to break your record, I don't want to.  
Maybe a couple goals behind, maybe to the maximum of leveling up your record.  
That would be enough for me.  
I'm not that competitive, when it comes to the greatest record you’ve held.  
Since you were still reading the bedtime stories to Olivia, I decided to relocate your trophies and the signed balls.  
To put yours next to mine.

My fastest goal in the history of USWNT.  
  
Your 131st international goal.  
  
The one we tied the national team forward duo scoring record in 2012.  
That game was really a good one.  
Remember while we were arguing with the ref for a fault, Pinoe conducted a surprise attack and scored from the midfield?  
Remember when you were down for a few seconds after a header, I was so concerned that Kel had to remind me to restrain myself?  
Well, you were not subtle either.  
You ran across the field to me after scoring the record-tieing goal, leaning down to bury your head in my neck.    
Then we got teased by the entire team for the whole night, saying we almost had a celebratory kiss in front of the crowds.  
Later, in the post-game interview, you said: “That was for Alex.”

Your 159th one, the trademark header.  
I still couldn't bite back my smile while thinking of that game, in which you made the history.  
I watched you take over the captain’s armband from Cap.  
After being subbed off in the 49th minutes, I was stretching out around the left endline to watch you continually attacking South Korea’s backline, until you passed the captain’s armband to HAO.  
Then I walked towards the sideline to hug you, as you walked off the field, hearing the crowd chanting your name.  
I proudly said “Great job” to you, and you patted my head in a way that only belongs to us.

And there was the one that has no teammates’ signature on it.  
Simply the date and location.  
September 13, 2014.  
Rio Tinto Stadium.  
Sandy, Utah.  
You said you didn’t keep it for your scoring record.  
That was the first game we started together after our wedding, with your family wearing my jersey while my family wearing yours.  
You got a brace in that game.  
I assisted both of your goals.  
The 169th and the 170th.  


You had scored 14 more goals since then.  
I have been your wife for 6 years.  
You’ve taught me so many things about myself that I didn’t know.  
Like how badly I need you in my life.  
Like how attractive you are to me.  
I never knew the sky would be so bright, until your smiles lighted it up for me.  
I never knew I’d understand all those love songs, until I fell in love with you.

Remember the morning walks on the Hermosa Beach or in the Portland downtown?  
You’d roll up your oxford shirt sleeves to your elbows, pushing the stroller with one hand, while holding a cup of Starbucks with the other, followed by me holding Olivia in my arms.  
Remember the hours we spent playing with Kingston and Blue in the dog park?  
Later in the afternoon, I’d find an exhausted human, a drooling bulldog, and a snoring mixed lab adorably passed out in the living room.  
Remember those weekends we were chillin in our backyard?  
You’d wear your favorite golf polo when teaching our little sweetie to play mini-golf, even though Olivia just learned how to walk.  
Have I told you yet?  
I was charmed by the way your back muscles rippled as you swung, or by the way your biceps flexed as you picked up Olivia to ride on your shoulders.  
Well, I guess you might have already known.  
Sometimes I saw you wink at me as you caught me leering at you in front of our kid.

Remember the first time you drove me home?  
You leaned towards me to fasten my seatbelt and stole a kiss.  
Remember the first trip we had alone?  
You rested your head on my shoulder on the flights.  
Remember the first morning I woke up to you?  
You kissed my sleepy smile till I fully opened my eyes to look into yours.  
I couldn’t think of something more beautiful, when you were kissing me, and you stopped for a second and smiled, and then kissed me again.  
Remember the first time I cooked for you?  
You sandwiched me against the counter and placed soft kisses behind my ears.  
Remember the first time we needed to be apart for club team duty?  
“I will FaceTime you every night.” We had been saying goodbye for like 20 minutes.    
“Call me anytime you want.” You gave me a bear hug as you heard the boarding call.  
“I might blow up your phone to be honest,” Reluctant to let you go, I grumbled, “Really, be prepared for that.”  
“No worries. And just three FaceTimes, then I will be there before you know it.”  
Actually after two FaceTimes, you caught the earliest flight to surprise me at my doorstep.  
It has been all these years, and you are still doing things like these.  
And what's even more?  
Now you will chase me and Olivia around the house, as we mess up the pile of clothes when you’re folding the laundry.  
Now you will read the bedtime stories to our little girl, and bring me a glass of milk when you return to our bedroom.  
What have I got these years?  
I get to wear your sweatshirt to bed.  
I get to tangle in you under the sheets.  
I get to watch scary movies with you and then find out a picture of me hiding behind your shoulder is shared in our family group chat.  
I get to steal your food from your plate.  
I get to beat you in your favorite video game.  
I get to claim that you are mine, anytime, anywhere.  
I wouldn’t have it any other way.  
But if there was anything that I wished a time machine could change, then please let you have been the one, since I fell in love for the very first time.

We celebrated our 6th wedding anniversary last month.  
As usual, you reserved the anniversary dinner a month in advance.  
I wanted to do something for you, too.  
Something I have been wanting to do for you since Olivia was born.  
As soon as you were out for work on that morning, I started to prepare the surprise, with Olivia.  
You facetimed me around lunch time, when you were about to get out of the conference room, and I just finished dressing up Olivia with my wedding gown.  
You asked me to turn the camera to our little girl, saying you needed to apologize to her for being late.  
As you saw Olivia on the screen, you started to tear up, and eventually cried like a baby when you got home.  
No worries, I won't let out this secret.  
I love to see your soft and gentle side.  
It’s so sweet.  
Of course, that anniversary dinner was even sweeter.

The way you look me in the eyes, the way you pat my head, the sweetness in your words, and the shyness in your smiles.  
I couldn’t resist any of these endearing things that make me overflowed with emotions.  
So, thank you for that, for letting me know that I’m in love and I’m loved.

  


Abs, I still look at you like you hung the moon.  
Especially with the view of you wearing the wedding band that matches mine.  
When you still played, you always taped your ring finger before warm-up while I used to do it after.  
So when we were back to the locker room, after we changed the training tops to the jerseys, you would tape my ring finger for me.  
And then, as we were waiting to get into the tunnel, as we were doing our pregame rituals, you, who could not dance would dance anyway.  
I’d always laugh at you, tease you with our teammates.  
But when you put on your pouted face, I’d be the one to comfort you, and you’d start smiling in the middle of the kiss.  
Then the team rolled their eyes, complaining that we had never known how to be subtle.

I guess we haven’t been subtle at all.  
Remember I cursed a little bit when our dear teammates confessed at our wedding reception that our “subtle” relationship had been their favorite bedtime discussion for a while?  
You smirked, raising an eyebrow, as you tossed the soccer ball to Pinoe to kick off the beach soccer in the midst of our wedding reception, “I think we are pretty straightforward, am I right, Lex?”  
I just smiled, leaned up and placed a kiss at the corner of your mouth.  
The team groaned.  
And you blushed.

The redden faces of you will always remind me the first day we met in person.  
My first camp with the senior team, in Carson.  
Shortly after I check-in at the team hotel, Pia brought me down to the meal room.  
As Pia opened the door, I saw HAO, who was assigned to be my roommate during the camp, my first thought was to stick as close to HAO as time allowed, until I had to interact with all the other veterans, those experienced players that I have been looking up to.    
However, before I could make any eye contact, Pia already caught everyone’s attention, “Abby!”, saying you should be the first one I officially met with.  
Little did I know at the time, the person who turned around, smiling with her ice-blue eyes, would become the most important piece of puzzle to complete my life.  
Little did I know at the time, the person who walked closer, greeting me with a quick hug, would be the one who holds me closer in sleep, to chase away all the nightmares whenever I need.  
Little did I know at the time, the person who later asked incredible questions in the meal room, making the rest of the team roll their eyes, would be the one who always makes me laugh by using her killer sense of humor.      
You blushed, when Boxxy, HAO, and Cheney took turns to tease you.  
“You guys are horrible.” You murmured, earning some good laughs from the veterans at the table.  
Then you looked at me, “Glad to have you here, Alex,” genuinely smiling, “If you don’t mind, you know, we are kinda old, you’re more than welcome to sit with us.”  
I was more than glad to stay at that table.  
And it turns out to be, I get to stay not only in the team, but also in your life.  


As I still watch you in awe, Olivia looks up to you as her superhero.  
As the miniature me, she has such an inseparable bond with you, since day one.  
Every time she rests her little fist in your big hand, she blinks up at you and smiles super adorably.  
Every time she sees you on TV, she claps her little hands  and cheer for you.  
Every time we pick you up at the airport, she’d cling on you for as long as possible, until she has to be put in her car seat. And although she could only mumble some single words, you two literally chat all the way I drive.  
Or on the lazy morning, she sits on your stomach, and you kiss the small toes or tickles her sides, earning bouts of laughters.  
Or as you hold her in one arm, casually walking down to the field to congratulate me and talk to the team, she will look at me at the same time as you do, and I’m lost in these two pairs of ocean blue eyes.  
Or she yawns and squirms in your arms, as you two lying on the couch on the balcony, with you gently crooning her favorite song to the moon and the stars in the sky.  
Or when she spots you after games, as you walk out of the press room or the broadcasting booth, she’d run straight towards you, and put her little arms around your leg. You’d scoop her up, spin her around, and place soft kisses on her head. And I can’t help but capture those moments.  
Or when you swing her back to her bedroom, she giggles all the way. And moments later, I will find you crawl under the cover, and she snuggles into you, both sound asleep and let out some soft snores.  
You, are our favorite human snuggle.  
These, are the best views in my life.  
Oh, have I told you yet?  
My favorite gator hoodie that I stole from you, now becomes Olivia’s favorite, as she will tug it in her sleep the nights when you are not at home.

  


The Tokyo Olympics is right around the corner.  
You will cover all the USWNT games in the Tokyo Olympics.  
Your second Olympics in your new career.  
My third Olympics as a player.  
Remember the first Olympic game you commentated in Rio 2016, the first group game we played against New Zealand?  
Jules told me you asked her to mute your mic if you got too loud in the game.  
Remember when Jules almost had to do so?  
In the gold medal match.  
I certainly had no idea what was going on during the live commentating, until later, when the team and our names were trending on the social media.  
They said you ran down from the ESPN booth to the sideline when there were roughly a couple minutes left before the final whistle blew, with your headset and mic on.  
They said you told the world, “Alright guys, excuse me for not staying in the suite with my colleagues, I’m running down to my wife and the team now! Literally, running!”  
They said Jules teased you a few seconds later, “Abby, where are you at now?”  
“Are you serious, Jules? Don’t worry about me, focus on the gold medal winning moment!!!”  
“I will, just a friendly reminder though, you’ve got like 10 seconds, the ref is about to blow the whistle.”  
They said, as you rushed to the sideline right after the final whistle blew, you roared and even choked yourself up a bit, “We won the gold! We are the number one baby!!!”  
That’s my favorite game commentating by far.

I will wear the captain’s armband, hopefully to lead the team to step on the top podium again, with the four stars above the crest.  
I wore the captain’s armband for the most of the time in the France World Cup.  
After Tobin and I were officially named as the co-captains, you gave me a new customized armband at the first Victory Tour game.  
“A.M-W. Love. Win.”    
Phrase engraved at the back of the new crest with 4 stars.  
As I wear WAMBACH on my back, I said you’ve got 2 stars under your belt.  
You just teased me back, saying me wearing the C was as breathtaking as I was in white.

How time flies that I have been playing soccer for these many years.  
Representing my country in such a special way.  
Playing alongside with all those incredible women.  
I had experienced so many things that I never thought possible.  
What would the life look like with no more camps, no more time difference, or no more practices?  
I haven’t quite thought about retirement yet.  
You said you would never be surprised if I have three World Cup champions under my belt.  
Well, I know you’re biased.  
You might have been biased since day one we played together.  
Soccer chose me.  
But when it’s the time that I couldn’t choose soccer anymore, I know I will be ready, and you will be the first one to support my decision, as always.    
When it’s time to wear the #13 jersey for the one last time, I will request our equipment manager to put MORGAN-WAMBACH on the back.  
The joint last name we share.  
A favorite thing of the marriage between two soccer players is being able to find a way to recognize and represent each other.  
Well, I’m not going to surprise you, not in the way that you almost got me an ugly-face cry in front of the crowds, at your retirement game.  
Little did I know you would only wear MORGAN on your back.  
But you just did it as you always put me before yourself.

After I retire, I’d love to raise more kids with you.  
You’re so so good with the kids.  
The kids in our family.  
Our teammates’ kids.  
Jill once playfully said on a press conference that coming back strong from pregnancy seems to be a tradition of our team.  
We got Boxxy and Cap in the past.  
Now we have A-Rod, Syd, and me; Ali is expecting to return too.  
And we have you, as our super babysitter in almost every national camp.  
The greatest of all time.  
You are also such a kid at heart.  
The big kid mentality that I would like to protect, forever.  
Then, our kids and I will follow you to different places, for your ESPN assignments, for your Full Pitch Soccer Academy, other public appearance, or the stadiums and practice fields again when you wear the crest in a different way.  
We will play soccer together.  
In our backyard, on the beach in Cannes, or on some club team pitches as we visit our young former teammates.  
We will climb more mountains together, and explore more journeys together.  
Remember the epic wedding of Ash and Ali after Rio?  
The「You turn my world upside down」emojis have become the trademark hashtag that the gals adopt whenever we talk about our significant others.  
We’ve got our patented hashtag too.  
Beauty and the Beast.  
No matter how many more years will go by.

  


Now I have to confess, I have known some adorable secrets about you.  
The things that you’ve never told me directly.  
The things that you thought they might be too silly to let me know.  
The things that only between you and me.

Remember the shirt you got from the veterans when you were new to the team?  
“Help! I’m talking and I can’t shut up!”  
Sometimes I will pull it out from the closest to tease you.  
There seems to be very few ways to shut you up.  
But I happen to know one.  
As my lips meet yours.

Remember when you were still on the team, sometimes you found me and Pinoe texted a lot during our bus rides?  
Seated behind you, Pinoe got to keep me updated about some sweet things you told her on the bus.  
Like your favorite sound is my raspy laughs.  
“Hey Pinoe, can you believe this?”  
Pinoe told me that you once turned around, motioning her to look at the back of the bus, where I was sitting and laughing with the teammates around.  
“Every time Alex laughs, I fall in love.”

Remember how you cheered up the team before your retirement game?  
Seeing you walk away from the pitch was also hard for the team, who have been the family for so many years.  
So, the gals sneaked in your room in turns, sobbing quietly, and you had to use your terrible dance moves to make everyone laugh again.   
You danced in your hotel room for 10 times during those 2 days.

Now I still need to remind you to slow down yourself a bit.  
Those complains like “Lex, why they don’t reply me right away?” “Email me tomorrow?! What?!” never fail to make me laugh.  
Now you still carry the stuffed Shamu in your backpack whenever you're not traveling with me.  
You are still really bad at coloring.  
Olivia doesn’t mind though.  
She always loves to put a handful of color pencils in your hands and motion you to draw with her.  
I don’t mind either.  
Just like I don’t mind you sometimes casually mess up the colorway of your outfit, or mess up Olivia’s.  
I think it’s very cute.

  


Little did I know, this would turn out to be such a long love letter.  
Little did I know, I might be able to put part of this letter as the preface for our joint memoir.  
I somehow managed to persuade you to accept the offer, to pick up the writing again.  
Thank you, for being willing to do it again, even though you pouted, struggled, and complained multiple times while writing the _Forward_ .  
You’re always more than willing to do anything, for me, for our families.  
Then I suggested to name our new memoir as _The Forwards.  
_ For the best forward duo in the history of USWNT, and maybe for the future forward that we’re raising.  
“Thanks, Lex.” You gently leaned over to kiss the side of my neck, then playfully raised an eyebrow, “but what if Olivia wanna be a goalie as her aunty Hopey, or a middy as her aunty Toby?”  
Then you melted my heart again, effortlessly.  
“How about this, Lex, we call it _The Fairy Tales.”  
_ You looked at me, eyes smiling.  
You didn’t need to explain further, I’d all understand.  
We were called Beauty and the Beast on the field.  
We had a fairy-tale wedding.  
You had a fairy-tale ending for your soccer career with the World Cup title.  
And now we have our little princess.

Remember the reason you said why you needed to write down every single word of your vow to me?  
Now I think I fully understand.  
I want to make sure that you know how grateful I am for being your wife.  
And you can keep this letter for the record, guaranteeing that my love to you will never change.  
Well, actually, I think you’re a unique love letter, that this beautiful life has written to me.  
I might have thanked you for a thousand times, but really, thank you for bringing me in your journey, and letting me witness that true love exists, so do fairy tales.

We don’t know what the future would be like.  
I really don’t worry about it though.  
Because you are right here, by my side.  
Because no matter what, I promise you.  
I will, go to see all the finer things in life with you, and treat you as the finest treasure of mine.  
I will, tease you every time when you welcome me home like a puppy wagging its tail.  
I will, watch you in awe when you kill the spiders for me.  
I will, hold you and let you cry if you need to.  
I will, cook for you more often, although I might just pretend to be a chef with the help from Blueapron.  
I will, kiss you whenever I want to, whether you’re talking, laughing, smiling, or crying.  
I will, text you, call you, or leave you voice mails, to a point that you are enjoyably annoyed.  
I will, be sassy on the field for being called offside, and allow you to tease me after.  
I will, always listen; your random thoughts, you murmurings, your game commentating.  
I will, never go to sleep angry even though you still need to sleep on the couch.  
I will, laugh at your jokes, good or bad.  
I will, let you fall asleep on me, or wake me up with your not-so-soft snores.  
I will, steal some of your clothes and wear them, like your hoodies, your oxford shirts, or your leather jackets. You can steal mine, but you might have to figure out how to fit in though~  
I will, give you my attention, and be jealous when you spoil our kids too much.  
I will, let you read the things I write about you and for you, once in awhile; just to tell you how lucky I am, and hear you say you’re the luckier one, as always.  
I will, always be honest, and push you to be a better self.  
I will, do my best for you, for myself, and for our families.  
I will, be your best friend, and let you be mine.  
I will, always love you, respect you, protect you, and never let you go; as I promise in my vows.  
I also promise, as you put your money on me for all the incredible races in life, I will prove you right in every possible way.

By the way, I found some adorable little things when I accidentally dropped your notebooks open.  
The notebooks you use for coaching journals, or keeping notes for the books you’re reading.  
Little did I know you would put some sticky notes in them, even some receipts and stuff.  
For example, a hard copy of a reservation from Paley’s Place.  
For July 2, 2013.  
You even wrote a note to yourself:  
“DON’T SCREW IT UP!”  
At our favorite restaurant in Portland.  
On my 24th birthday.  
The day you proposed to me.  
The first night I got to wear the diamond on my ring finger to sleep, to snuggle with you, you asked me, “Do you wanna guess when I knew you gonna be the one I marry?”  
“When I scored the header against Canada in London, aka the first time you said you loved me on the field.”  
“No, that’s when I knew I was gonna sleep with you.” You replied, a mischievous smile creeping across your face.  
As I rolled my eyes, you continued, “Haha, just kidding. I knew I couldn’t wait any longer to marry you, the night I broke Mia’s record.”  
“Mmm, that night was incredible.”  
“Not only because of the record stuff though. I had no idea you guys would pour the huge bucket of Gatorade on me. I was such a mess while wrapping up my speech. And I saw you laughing with Syd and Tobs, with your eyes on me. I knew the girls were all around and the fans were loud, but seriously, besides my own voice and heartbeats, I could only hear you, those happy, huge, and unrestrained laughs. And I thought to myself: that is a sound I’d like to hear the rest of my life.”  
I didn’t say anything after you told me those.  
I could only show you my love with my lips.  
P.S.: your handwriting on the reservation confirmation was cute.  
“Updates: SHE SAID YES!!!”

Have I told you when I decided I wanted to be with you forever?  
Remember the disbelief in my eyes when I saw our wedding bands in the CHAUMET box?  
Up until then, it was pretty touch-and-go.  
Haha, just kidding.  
It was when my happy tears finally ruined my mascara, as we paused at the end of the aisle.   
As you explained how you knew the Liens are my pick.

 

Abs, I have one more thing that I want to tell you today.  
Remember when I asked you whether I should get a new tattoo to match your new crest?  
My name on the diamond bar, positioned at the location of Pittsford, on the map of the Rochester area.  
Little do I know how to explain how much it means to me, every time I see it right above your heart.  
I have some dates that I would also like to make into the permanent imprint.  
The day we met each other.  
The day we welcomed our tiny human.  
The games in which we scored together.  
The championships we won together.  
Our first kiss.  
Our first dance.  
These numbers are equally important as the “thirteen”.  
And there will be more added in the future.

So, now, please come back to our bedroom.  
I can’t wait to see the twinkle in your eyes, as you unwrap this present.

I love you, Abs.

 **Forever,  
** **Your Babyhorse  
**  
Jan.2020


End file.
